Spaccacuore
by Camyllynha Snape
Summary: U.A. Porque o passado e o presente estão interligados, dispostos a construir um próspero e indecifrável futuro. *IKKI AMAMIYA X PERSONAGEM ORIGINAL*
1. Capítulo 1

**Spaccacuore**

**Autora: **Pandora Heinstein Amamiya

**Beta-Reader:** Chiisana Hana

**Shipper:** Saori + Julian – Personagem Original + Ikki – Shiryu + Shunrei – Hyoga + Eire – Seiya + Saori – Ikki + Minu

**Censura: **Até o momento ela é uma fic livre

**Sinopse: **U.A. Porque o passado e o presente estão interligados, dispostos a construir um própero e indecifrável futuro.

**Agradecimentos: **Seria muita indelicadeza da minha parte se não começasse este agradecimento dizendo "muito obrigada" à minha beta-reader e super amiga internauta Chiisana Hana! Provavelmente, se não fosse por sua paciência, apoio e auxílio, a fic jamais sairia e esse se tornaria um projeto jogado para escanteio. Muito obrigada mesmo, Chi!

Dedico esta fanfic à minha amiga e super talentosa escritora de fics Saint Seiya, Nina Neviani. Ela é uma fantástica escritora! Senti-me realmente feliz por ter sido encorajada pela Nina. Grazie, bellissima!

**Informações adicionais:**_ Os personagens do anime / mangá de Saint Seiya são criação do autor Massami Kurumada. A única personagem que me pertence é a modelo, atriz, cantora e empreendedora Isabella Pierotti. Caso tenha vontade de utilizar a Isabella, favor avisar-me e, sobretudo, creditar-me._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Aquele final de tarde em Milão marcava a temperatura mais baixa dos últimos 50 anos. Os termômetros marcavam a faixa dos 15° abaixo de zero. Nevascas tornaram-se habituais durante aquele intenso inverno. Sair de casa passou a ser um tormento, contudo, trabalhar e estudar eram tarefas primordiais para o desenvolvimento da sociedade.

Naquele dia, a neve (incomum na cidade italiana)**(1)** chegou aos 80 centímetros, dificultando a vida de muitos moradores, que não poderiam deixar suas obrigações de lado.

Em um estúdio fotográfico localizado na Via Corso Garibaldi**(2)**, um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis, alto e traços delicados, tirava fotos para a coleção de inverno de Giorgio Armani. Trajando uma calça jeans cinza larga em seu corpo, uma blusa mostarda de lã de gola alta, um sobretudo da mesma cor da calça, o rapaz diante da câmera punha-se em poses sexies, como se a máquina fotográfica fosse uma bela mulher o cortejando.

-- Excelente, Hyoga! - disse um garoto de cabelos verdes compridos, com carinha de bebê -- Quero agora a pose mais provocante antes de iniciarmos a sessão de fotos junto da nossa modelo convidada.

-- Pode deixar, Shun. Vou caprichar agora mesmo!

Hyoga sentou-se no chão branco, abriu as pernas ligeiramente, apoiou um dos cotovelos no joelho que estava flexionado e manteve a mão cerrada rente ao queixo. A outra mão manteve-se apoiada ao chão. Os olhos azuis olhavam marotamente a câmera, enquanto que um tímido sorriso era esculpido em seus lábios.

-- Perfeito! Vamos dar uma pausa até a nossa estrela aparecer.

-- Está bem.

Shun e Hyoga eram grandes amigos desde a infância. Ambos eram órfãos e passaram muitos de seus anos no mesmo orfanato, no Japão. A mãe de Hyoga morreu em um naufrágio durante uma viagem às terras gélidas da Sibéria. Já Shun, apesar de ter perdido aquela que lhe deu a vida, ainda tinha seu irmão Ikki, quem jamais o abandonou. Atualmente, seu irmão mais velho era piloto de Fórmula 1, correndo nos circuitos mais famosos de todo o mundo.

-- E então, Shun. - falou Hyoga próximo à mesa de frutas, comendo uma maçã -- Tem falado com o seu irmão ultimamente?

-- Tenho sim, Hyoga. - respondeu o garoto após dar um gole no seu suco de abacaxi. -- Os testes para a próxima temporada estão intensos. Segundo o meu irmão, a Ferrari está investindo meio milhão de Dólares no novo carro.

-- Meio milhão? Meu Deus! O título conquistado no final deste ano rendeu tanta grana assim?

-- Pelo visto rendeu sim.

-- E ele disse quando vai ter uma folga do trabalho?

-- Ele não sabe exatamente. Mas ele disse que provavelmente nas semanas do Natal e Ano Novo ele será liberado pelos italianos.

--Ah, isso é muito bom, Shun! Quem sabe a gente não acaba se reunindo durante as comemorações?

-- Seria ótimo!

Repentinamente, um homem alto, vestindo terno e gravata, aproximou-se de Shun e Hyoga e informou:

-- Senhores, ela chegou.

Os dois garotos viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para uma grande porta de vidro que era aberta por dois seguranças. Uma garota alta, magra, de cabelos lisos ruivos até a cintura, olhos azul-piscina e pele extremamente branca aproximava-se de Hyoga e Shun trajando botas roxas de cano alto, calça jeans preta colada ao corpo, blusa de lã roxa com gola alta, mesma cor do sobretudo.

-- Olá, Shu-Shu! - saudou empolgada a modelo enquanto dava três beijinhos no fotógrafo com quem tinha uma grande amizade.

-- Oh, Bella! Ma come sei stupenda!**(3)** - disse Shun observando a amiga que realmente estava estupenda.

-- Imagina, carissimo! Você que está maravilhoso!

-- Obrigado, Bella! - ele então se recordou de que Hyoga estava ao seu lado e que precisaria apresentar os dois modelos. -- Isabella, este é o meu amigo e modelo Alexei Hyoga. E Hyoga, esta é a minha grande amiga das passarelas, televisão e música, Isabella Pierotti.

-- Srta. Pierotti - disse o garoto dos cabelos loiros estendendo a mão direita para cumprimentar a companheira de trabalho -- É um prazer conhecê-la. Shun disse-me maravilhas a seu respeito.

-- O prazer é todo meu, Hyoga. Shun também falou-me maravilhas a seu respeito. Aliás, sei muitas coisas sobre o senhor...

-- Por favor, me chame de você, senhorita.

A garota deu uma curta risada estridente. Em seguida, tornou a falar.

-- Está bem. Como você quiser. De qualquer forma, conheço bastante de sua carreira. Você faz muito sucesso por onde passa.

-- A senhorita também. Aliás, é impossível o mundo não conhecê-la.

-- Realmente, para alguém tão rica quanto eu, o mundo não pára de me observar. E eu, como boa garota rica que sou, não me canso dos holofotes que diariamente estão sobre mim. Faz parte do mundo dos ricos e famosos, se é que você me entende.

Hyoga abriu um sorriso sem jeito e disse sem graça:

-- Bem, posso imaginar.

Virando-se para Shun, Isabella anunciou:

-- Vou me arrumar para a sessão de fotos, lindinho. Daqui a pouco estarei de volta.

-- Claro, Bella. O seu camarim fica na segunda porta à esquerda no corredor ali na frente.

-- Obrigada.

Enquanto saía do grande salão no qual entrara, Isabella avistou um homem extremamente charmoso, com os olhos azuis faiscantes, com os lábios rosados e uma pinta acima da boca. O homem, assim que a viu elegante, correu apressado em sua direção, abraçando-a enquanto a saudava.

-- Madonna mia!**(4)** Mas é a minha modelo preferida dando o ar de sua graça mais uma vez. Cada dia mais bela, assim como o seu nome.

-- Ah, Afrodite, quanto exagero! Mas é maravilhoso revê-lo. Diga-me, o que foi decidido sobre a campanha da Toki Doki**(5)**?

-- Eles querem que você vá fazer uma campanha publicitária da marca em Tóquio, no Japão, durante a semana natalina.

-- Ah! Por mim tudo bem. Não havia planejado nada mesmo para o Natal. Avise a agência que irei para Tóquio então.

-- Como a senhorita desejar.

Isabella Pierotti era uma garota excêntrica e muito poderosa. Considerada uma das pessoas mais ricas do mundo, atrás apenas de Carlos Slim, que possuía em sua conta bancária o valor estimado de 53,1 bilhões de Dólares e Bill Gates, possuidor de "reles" 52,4 bilhões de dólares**(6)**, a modelo, dona de 48 bilhões de Dólares, encontrava-se na terceira posição entre os mais ricos do mundo, dividindo o posto com Julian Solo. Ambos à frente de Saori Kido, com o patrimônio financeiro beirando os U 40 bilhões. A garota Isabella, única herdeira do magnata Alfredo Pierotti, possuía em seu nome diversos imóveis espalhados por todo o mundo, assim como empresas automotivas, de telefonia móvel, aviões de luxo, provedores e servidores na Internet, redes de hotéis e restaurantes. Como se não fosse o bastante, a italiana faturava milhões como modelo, atriz em filmes europeus e cantora muito bem sucedida. Em seu país natal, Isabella era um ícone em qualquer área onde seu nome estivesse posicionado.

-- Caramba, Shun! - disse Hyoga assim que viu a modelo fechando a porta do salão e se dirigindo ao seu camarim -- Ela é linda, mas um tanto quanto esnobe.

Shun, que arrumava as lentes da câmera digital, riu enquanto conversava com o amigo.

-- Ela é muito boa, Hyoga. De vez em quando ela tem esses surtos de gente rica, mas normalmente a Isah é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Além do mais, ela tá acostumada aos holofotes e agradinhos desde que nasceu.

O menino então deixou a câmera digital de lado assim que recordou-se de um assunto importante que esquecera de tratar com o amigo.

-- Ah, Hyoga! - fala o menino com cara de bebê indo até a sua mochila e retirando de dentro dela um jornal. -- Olha só o que está estampado na primeira página do _Corriere Della Sera_**(7)** desta manhã.

Shun entregou o jornal às mãos do loiro. Hyoga arregalou o par de olhos azuis assim que deu de cara com a foto na capa do Corriere.

-- Meu Deus! É a Saori!

-- Sim, é ela mesma. E olha quem está ao lado dela. - apontou o garoto para a imagem do homem ao lado de Saori -- É o Julian Solo. Aí diz que Saori e Julian oficializaram a data do casamento deles.

-- Sério? - perguntou o modelo enquanto passava os olhos sobre a matéria. -- Aqui diz que eles vão se casar em maio, dia 23.

-- Sim. Só estranho a Saori não ter ainda nos ligado e comunicado sobre a data do casamento.

-- Vai ver ela anda muito ocupada com os negócios, como de costume.

A porta do salão tornou a se abrir. Isabella retornava agora já trajando roupas próprias para a sessão de fotos de inverno da coleção Giorgio Armani. Vestindo uma meia-calça grossa, botas de salto finíssimo, a saia rodada de veludo xadrez acompanhava uma blusa cinza embaixo de um corpete preto com fitas cinzas o entrelaçando, moldando delicadamente as formas acentuadas da modelo. Por cima, um sobretudo preto caía delicadamente, deixando as vestes elegantes. Os cabelos ruivos estavam ainda mais lisos que o habitual. Uma faixa cinza fazia com que duas grossas mechas longas caíssem sobre o rosto delicado de Isabella, enquanto que o seu restante permanecesse para trás.

-- E então meninos, vamos começar a nossa sessão de fotos?

-- Claro! - disse Hyoga correndo para perto da garota enquanto Shun aprontava a câmera para dar início aos trabalhos.

-- Vamos lá, pessoal! Quero caras alegres!

Não foi difícil fotografar aquele casal de modelos tão exuberantes quanto Hyoga e Isabella. Os dois acabaram de se conhecer e já estavam bem entrosados. A câmera, para eles, era um brinquedo divertido que os proporcionava construírem, em seus imaginários, personagens antes inexistentes. Foram fotografados encenando um casal romântico, em abraços apertados, olhares adocicados, como se estivessem se preparando para um beijo enamorado. Depois, interpretaram estrelas mundialmente famosas, em uma festa de gala, ou até mesmo no tapete vermelho de Hollywood. Encenaram, por incrível que pudesse parecer, pessoas comuns, daquelas que caminham diariamente, que costumam passar despercebidas mesmo pelos olhares mais atentos.

Afrodite, que havia se ausentado por alguns instantes, retornou ao salão. Enquanto assistia às poses divertidas dos modelos, ele conversava com Shun.

-- Fofo, eles estão maravilhosos, não está achando?

-- Certamente, fofo. Atualmente, não há modelos tão lindos quanto eles.

-- Gisele Bündchen é nada perto dessa garota, você não acha, Shun?

-- Concordo. Ela tem algo que modelo nenhuma tem.

O fotógrafo se virou para os dois amigos que continuavam fazendo poses e falou:

-- Já deu pessoal. As fotos já são suficientes. Estão liberados.

-- Ah não, Shun. - falou Hyoga. -- Tive uma idéia. - ele se virou para Isabella e falou sorridente. -- Vem cá, Isah. Pula nas minhas costas. Temos que tirar uma foto bem alegre.

-- Claro! - disse a ruiva animada, conforme pulava nas costas de Hyoga.

A menina segurava firme o companheiro de trabalho, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz. As pernas, cada uma de um lado do corpo do garoto, eram seguradas firmemente pelo menino que parecia nem ao menos sentir o peso da garota, de tão leve que Isabella era.

-- Hyoga! - ria Bella -- Não me deixa cair, heim?!

-- Pode deixar, Isah. - dizia o menino enquanto girava com a garota em suas costas -- Não vou te derrubar... ainda.

-- Hyoga! Assim você vai me deixar tonta! - dizia a menina aos risos

-- Shun, tira uma foto da gente assim. Mesmo que não vá para o catálogo, a gente guarda de lembrança.

-- Claro!

Shun bateu não apenas uma, mas várias fotos porque Hyoga não parava quieto.

Quando Isabella tornou a colocar os pés no chão, o loiro a pegou no colo e Shun mais uma vez pôs-se a fotografá-los.

-- Mas hoje vocês estão ainda mais divinos do que o habitual.

-- É, meus fofos. - disse Afrodite assim que parou de fitar-se no pequeno espelho que mantinha entre os dedos -- Vocês estão esplêndidos!

-- Bem, acho que agora está mais do que bom, vocês não acham? - falou Shun parando de fotografar os modelos.

-- Sim, sim, Shu-Shu. - disse Isabella -- Quero depois essas últimas fotos para eu guardar de recordação.

-- Eu também gostaria de tê-las, Shun.- comentou Hyoga.

-- Pode deixar, pessoal. Mando as fotos para a casa de vocês. Contudo, tenho antes que mostrar todo o material para o Giorgio pra ele escolher qual ele irá utilizar na sua campanha publicitária.

-- Imagina, querido. Hyoga e eu sabemos como essas coisas funcionam.

Repentinamente, o telefone de Shun começa a tocar e o menino rapidamente vai atendê-lo.

-- Só um minutinho, pessoal. - disse o garoto pegando o aparelhinho móvel e se distanciando um pouco dos amigos que continuavam conversando. -- Alô.

-- Oi, Shun. É a Saori. - dizia a voz feminina do outro lado da linha. -- Como você está?

-- Oi Saori! - disse o garoto surpreso e animado com o telefonema da amiga. -- Quanto tempo que não nos falamos.

Saori era uma garota japonesa extremamente rica. Herdeira da fortuna dos Kido e da Fundação Graad, a quarta empresa mais rica do globo terrestre, Saori, apesar de bilionária, cresceu na companhia de Shun e seus amigos. Seu avô era dono da instituição que cuidava dos meninos. Já que a menina Kido não costumava ter amigos de sua idade na escola em que estudava, ela e os órfãos do orfanato eram inseparáveis. Se na infância Saori era uma criança um tanto quanto esnobe, adulta, ela se transformara em um poço de amabilidade, tratando seus eternos amigos do orfanato como irmãos.

-- Shun, eu te liguei para te contar uma notícia maravolhosa. - disse Saori empolgadíssima.

-- Eu soube que Julian e você marcaram finalmente a data do casamento. Parabéns!

-- Soube? - perguntou a menina decepcionada -- Droga, queria ter feito uma surpresa.

Shun deu risada achando completamente impossível Saori ter qualquer tipo de segredo, já que a imprensa costumava relatar tudo a seu respeito.

-- Ah, Saori, talvez no dia em que a imprensa se canse de te estampar na capas dos jornais e revistas, quem sabe você consiga me surpreender com as suas novidades.

-- Bem, e me diz uma coisa, Shun, o que você e seu irmão farão no Natal?

-- Não sei ainda, Saori. O Ikki me disse que provavelmente vai ter alguns dias de férias na semana natalina e que gostaria de me ver durante as festividades.

-- Entendo... Mas e se você, o Ikki e os outros garotos passassem o Natal aqui no Japão, como nos velhos tempos?

-- Nossa! Seria algo muito legal! Vou falar com o Ikki e o Hyoga sobre a sua maravilhosa idéia.

Shun de repente fez silêncio, recordando-se de um pequeno, porém imprescindível detalhe.

-- Shun? - perguntou Saori, preocupada com a mudez do garoto.

-- Ah, desculpe Saori. É que eu lembrei que meu irmão é um turrão. Você sabe, sempre dando uma de rebelde, mesmo depois de adulto.

-- Você acha que ele não vai querer vir para o Natal?

-- Não sei. Meu irmão é um poço de mistérios. Mas falarei com ele certamente.

-- Está bem. Beijos, Shun.

-- Beijos, Saori.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Shun voltou a sua atenção para Hyoga e Isabella que continuavam conversando animadamente.

-- Então a sua assessora de imprensa é, na realidade, a sua namorada?

-- É. A Eire cuida de mim praticamente 24 horas por dia. Se não é assunto de trabalho, é algo relacionado ao nosso namoro.

-- Deve ser bom trabalhar com a namorada por perto. Quer dizer, não existe aquela maldita desculpa de que o trabalho os impossibilita de namorar.

-- Ah, isso é bem verdade. Mas quando a gente briga fica um clima muito chato no trabalho.

-- Verdade. E como vocês acabam fazendo as pazes?

-- Acontece quando a gente menos espera. Quando a gente vê já estamos nos entendendo.

-- Meu Deus! Como você se deram bem, amigos! - disse Shun animadíssimo com a amizade relâmpago que acabava de surgir naquela sessão de fotos.

-- O Hyoga estava me contando da namorada dele.

-- A Eirizinha é uma pessoa muito bacana.

O som de saltos ecoaram pelo corredor do lado de fora do salão. Quando o barulho cessou, os dois seguranças que permaneciam à porta, abriram-na e uma garota loira, de olhos escuros e pele alva, entrava naquela grande sala trazendo consigo um lap top e uma enorme bolsa vinho.

-- E falando na Eire, aqui está ela. - disse Hyoga assim que viu a namorada. -- Olá, amor. - disse ele beijando-a carinhosamente nos lábios.

-- Oi, amor. Espero não ter me atrasado. O trânsito está horrível. Nunca neva nessa maldita cidade, mas quando a neve cisma em aparecer, só causa problemas!

Eire então deu-se conta de que não estava apenas ao lado de Hyoga e Shun. Havia mais alguém naquela roda amistosa os acompanhando.

-- Oh, desculpe a minha indelicadeza. Eu sou Eire Yazawa**(8)**. Você deve ser Isabella Pierotti, não é?

-- Muito prazer. Meu assessor falou com você ao telefone semana passada, se não me falha a memória.

-- Sim sim. Milo e eu conversamos justamente sobre a sessão de fotos de hoje. E me digam, correu tudo bem?

-- Certamente, amor. Mas agora, tudo o que preciso é ir para a nossa casa e passar o resto desse diazinho frio ao seu lado.

Os lábios de Eire rapidamente tocaram suavemente os lábios de Hyoga.

-- Vamos então, amor.

-- Vou só me trocar e já poderemos ir, Eire. - Hyoga se virou para Isabella antes de se retirar do salão e falou -- Foi um grande prazer conhecê-la, Isah.

-- O prazer foi todo meu, Hyoga. Bem, pessoal - disse Isabella aos demais -- Também estou de saída. Shun, por favor, não esqueça de me enviar as fotos.

-- Não equecerei, fofa.

* * *

Caminhando apressada para o alto do edifício, Isabella Pierotti ainda estava procurando atender o celular que não parava de tocar. Lutando para encontrá-lo em sua bolsa bagunçada, ela assim que o pegou, atendeu-o.

-- Pronto? Sim, eu já estou indo pra aí. Mas me diga, como ele está? Entendo. Daqui a cinco minutos estarei aí.

Assim que guardou o telefone, a ruiva chegou à cobertura do prédio, onde um helicóptero a aguardava. Um dos seguranças lhe ajudou em sua acomodação. Quando a menina já se encontrava em seu assento, o mesmo guarda-costas lhe entregou o jornal que a modelo ainda não tivera a oportunidade de ler.

-- Obrigada.

Assim que bateu os olhos sobre a capa do impresso, Isabella sentiu as suas mãos tremerem e a respiração falhar-lhe. O coração pareceu que iria sair pela boca. Procurando acalmar-se, ela leu rapidamente a manchete do _Corriere Della Sera_: "CASAL BILIONÁRIO A UM PASSO DO ALTAR. COM A DATA ESTIPULADA PARA O DIA 23 DE MAIO, O CASAL BILIONÁRIO JULIAN SOLO E SAORI KIDO, ANUNCIOU NESTA QUINTA-FEIRA A OFICIALIZAÇÃO DE SEU CASAMENTO."

-- Senhorita Pierotti? - perguntou o piloto do helicóptero. -- Para casa, senhorita?

-- O que disse? - perguntou a modelo que estava ainda observando a manchete do jornal.

-- Perguntei se a senhorita deseja ir para casa.

-- Ah, não. Vamos para o hospital San Raffaelle.**(9)**

-- Alguma coisa urgente, senhorita? - perguntou o piloto curioso.

-- Digamos que sim. Por favor, apresse-se.

-- Como quiser, senhorita.

Enquanto o helicóptero ganhava altitude e se dirigia ao hospital, Isabella voltou seu olhar, agora tristonho, para a capa do impresso, enquanto pensava:

-- Então é verdade o que eu andei ouvindo por aí, Julian Solo. Você vai mesmo se casar com essa garota japonesa.

Dobrando o jornal e o colocando de lado, a menina viu o seu próprio reflexo no vidro escuro do helicóptero. Milão vista do alto era uma cidade ainda mais encantadora. Se os negócios e as artes podiam se entrelaçar como eternos amantes, o mesmo Pierotti não podia dizer sobre a sua vida.

-- Parece-me, que de repente, amor e negócios tornaram-se uma união promissora, repleta de perspectivas. - pensava a garota conforme o piloto lhe comunicava que em menos de 4 minutos estariam pousando no heliporto do hospital San Raffaele. -- Então, Julian Solo, o passado nunca nos foi tão inverídico quanto agora, meu querido.

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

**--EXPLICAÇÕES**

_Senti necessidade de montar esse rodapé contendo informações que escrevi ao decorrer do capítulo. Qualquer dúvida, por favor informar. _

_**1)** De fato, apesar de fazer muito frio em Milão, não é comum nevar na cidade italiana._

_**2)** A Via Corso Garibaldi de fato existe. Até onde eu sei, essa avenida da cidade é onde se localizam prédios luxuosos, danceterias... É um local bem agitado._

_**3)** Mas como você está estupenda!_

_**4)** Mãe de Deus!_

_**5)** Toki Doki é uma marca que de fato existe. Em seu site, www.tokidoki.it, é possível vocês terem uma noção da quantidade de coisas que esta marca disponibiliza aos seus compradores. Desde bolsas maravilhosas, até aparelhos i-pod._

_**6)** Não, eu não menti quando escrevi que Bill Gates é "apenas" o 2° homem mais rico do mundo. Com os seus U53,4 bilhões, Carlos Slim (mexicano conhecido aqui no Brasil como o dono da empresa Embratel). Já Bill Gates, possui o patrimônio de U53,1 bilhões. Slim é U1,9 bilhões mais rico que Gates. Será que um deles não quer me ceder uma verbinha extra?_

_**7)** Corriere Della Sera, jornal italiano impresso que pode ser encontrado aqui no Brasil._

_**8)** Yazawa é um sobrenome criado pela minha beta-reader Chiisana Hana. Ela me permitiu utilizá-lo em minha Fanfic. Obrigada, Chiisana! (Hannah Montana hahahahahaha!)_

_**9)** O Hospital San Raffaele de fato existe. Ele se localiza na Via Olgettina, 60._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando saíram do estúdio fotográfico, Hyoga, Eire e Shun ativeram-se à porta do prédio por alguns segundos. Ficaram ali parados enquanto assistiam os flocos de neve caindo delicadamente sobre o solo branco. Poucas pessoas ousavam ainda caminhar pelas ruas quase intransitáveis.

-- Shun – perguntou Hyoga assim que viu o menino abrindo o guarda-chuva verde-limão. -- Quer uma carona até a sua casa?

-- Gostaria sim, Hyoga. Claro, se não for incomodar.

-- De maneira alguma. – disse Eire enquanto se juntava ao namorado debaixo de um guarda-chuva preto. -- Você sabe que moramos quase na mesma rua. Não vai nos atrapalhar em nada.

-- Além do mais, Shun – reforçou o garoto loiro -- Mesmo que você morasse do outro lado da cidade, nós te levaríamos numa boa.

Os três amigos saíram da entrada do prédio e, debaixo de suas sombrinhas, andaram o mais rápido possível até o carro de Hyoga que estava estacionado na rua ao lado do edifício.

O modelo mundialmente famoso era proprietário de um Citroen C4 Entreprise modelo saído da concessionária há alguns meses.

-- Amor. – disse Eire assim que colocou o cinto de segurança no banco do passageiro -- Acho que podíamos pegar a próxima rua à esquerda e depois seguir em frente até o final dela. Ouvi no rádio, antes de vir pra cá, que poucas são as ruas que ainda são transitáveis.

-- Como quiser, meu amor.

Hyoga fez exatamente o que a namorada lhe pediu. Pegou a próxima rua à esquerda e a seguiu até o seu término. Pararam em um cruzamento próximo a uma loja de sapatos.

Shun, que estava distraído com a neve que continuava caindo, recordou-se repentinamente do telefonema de Saori e tratou de comunicar os amigos.

-- Já estava me esquecendo, pessoal. A Saori nos chamou para passarmos o Natal em sua casa.

-- Verdade? – perguntou Hyoga espantado. – Há muitos anos que não nos reunimos nessas datas comemorativas.

-- Pois é. Ela disse que gostaria de passar as festividades como fazíamos quando mais novos. O que você acha? Devemos ir?

-- Bem, não sei. O que você acha, Eire?

-- Ah, seria maravilhoso! Faz tanto tempo que não vejo a Saori. Aliás, nem ao menos cheguei a conhecer o futuro marido da senhorita Kido.

-- Acho que nenhum de nós conheceu o Julian Solo. Bem, talvez o Seiya que ainda está morando no Japão. Mas fora ele, provavelmente nenhum de nós.

-- Vou ligar a noite para o Ikki e perguntar se ele não gostaria de ir conosco.

-- Pena que seu irmão não é como o Seiya nessas horas, Shun. – disse Hyoga segurando a risada.

-- Por que, Hyoga?

-- Porque seria fácil convencer o Ikki a ir à festa. Bastava dizer que vai rolar comida de graça e ele prontamente sairia correndo em direção à festa.

Os três jovens caíram na gargalhada, recordando-se de um passado um tanto quanto distante, quando nem ao menos sonhavam em um dia mudar suas vidas, antes tão comuns.

* * *

Já era a terceira vez que a garota discava uma seqüência longa de números ao telefone. Tentara pela manhã e não conseguira nenhum êxito em sua chamada. Um pouco antes do horário do almoço, ela mais uma vez procurou entrar em contato com as pessoas com quem desejava falar. Por fim, ao cair da tarde, mais uma tentativa frustrada.

-- Mas será que eles não têm uma folga um dia sequer? – perguntava-se a menina já cansada de tanto tentar ligar para seus amigos.

Saori Kido escolhera aquele dia da semana para telefonar para todas as pessoas com quem tinha contato. Alguns de seus amigos a atenderam prontamente. No entanto se demoraram para atendê-la. Infelizmente, alguns permaneciam incomunicáveis. A menina queria convidar alguns de seus conhecidos para uma comemoração natalina em sua casa. Queria também, o que se tornou impossível, dar em primeira mão a notícia de que seu casamento com o bilionário Julian Solo fora marcado para o dia 23 de maio. Infelizmente, era simplesmente impossível surpreender as pessoas com a notícia de seu casamento, pois todas, sem exceção, souberam do ocorrido através de jornais impressos, televisivos, radiofônicos e on-line.

Assim que colocou o telefone sem fio na base, escutou batidas vindas do lado de fora do aposento.

-- Pode entrar. – falou Saori que agora olhava fixamente para a entrada do escritório.

Julian Solo acabava de adentrar o recinto. De cabelos longos, trajando uma calça bege e um suéter de gola alta preto, o homem trazia em seus dedos um botão de rosa vermelha.

-- Um presente para a mulher mais divina de todo o mundo. – disse Julian estendendo a rosa à namorada.

-- Oh, meu amor! Muito obrigada. – falou a garota dos cabelos roxos até a cintura, pegando a rosa cuidadosamente.

Julian levou uma de suas mãos ao queixo de Saori. Assim que o tocou delicadamente, ele a fitou por alguns segundos. Ele precisava admitir, a sua namorada era uma garota muito bonita: belo corpo, cabelos bem tratados e traços delicados. Docemente, Julian levou seus lábios junto dos de Saori, beijando-a carinhosamente. Aquele gosto adocicado dos lábios da menina sobre os seus provocavam uma sensação inexplicável no homem bilionário.

-- Você viu os jornais de hoje? – perguntou Julian assim que cessou o beijo apaixonado. -- Saímos em todas as capas dos grandes jornais. Até mesmo os periódicos internacionais nos colocaram como manchete principal.

-- Ah, eu vi sim, Julian. Mas acho que nossa data de casamento não é algo que possamos chamar de super notícia. Quer dizer, há assuntos mais importantes para serem noticiados. Ontem mesmo, uma criança morreu após o pai tê-la afogado na piscina de sua casa. Puxa, isso sim é notícia.

Julian achou graça naquelas palavras proferidas pela namorada. Ficou pensando, por alguns instantes, se de fato a afirmativa de Saori fazia-lhe sentido. Mas no final das contas, algumas vezes eles possuíam pensamentos bastante contrários.

-- Ah, Saori. Claro que a data do nosso casamento é muito mais importante! Somos ricos, famosos e todos, sem exceção, nos invejam. Claro que as pessoas estão muito mais interessadas em saber sobre o nosso relacionamento, que é maravilhoso por sinal, do que um acontecimento tão inferior e irrelevante quanto este que você acabou de citar. Afinal, quem quer ler a matéria de uma criança morta?

-- Julian! – replicou uma Saori irritada com o comentário feito pelo garoto -- Não fale assim. Não pensou nos pobres dos familiares da menina que acabaram de perdê-la?

-- E você já imaginou o quanto eu te amo, amor meu?

Julian puxou a menina pela cintura, deixando seus corpos colados. Em seguida, ele levou seus lábios até a boca carnuda da namorada, beijando-lhe os lábios com mais fervor.

-- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe, Sassá? – disse o homem apaixonado entre um beijo e outro.

-- Eu também te amo, Juju. Te amo mais do que você imagina.

* * *

A porta estava sendo destrancada por um casal que acabava de chegar em casa, após um longo dia de trabalho. Ninguém lhes dissera que a vida seria fácil, contudo, a medicina conseguia ser um caminho árduo a percorrer.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, o homem e a mulher adentraram a residência decorada com móveis e quadros orientais. Apesar de o apartamento ser considerado um dos mais luxuosos de Pequim, o casal não costumava ostentar muito luxo. Shiryu e Shinrei, apesar de serem médicos renomados na China, eram pessoas simples.

Shiryu nascera e passara a sua infância em Tóquio, Japão. Assim como Shun, Hyoga e Ikki, ele morava no orfanato, mantido pela fundação GRAAD. Quando se formou no 2° grau, Shiryu conseguiu uma bolsa internacional para estudar medicina alternativa em Pequim, na China. Logo em seu primeiro dia de aula, o japonês tímido conheceu a chinesa Shunrei. Não demorou muito para que a amizade ganhasse novos horizontes, tornando-os um casal apaixonado. Assim que se formaram, Shunrei e Shiryu decidiram juntar-se, não só como casal, dividindo o apartamento após anos de namoro, como também abrir uma clínica voltada à medicina natural. Shiryu era médico homeopata e Shunrei especializou-se em terapias alternativas, como acunpuntura e cromoterapia.

Assim que entraram no apartamento, Shunrei retirou o casaco grosso que estava vestindo e Shiryu correu ao telefone para ver se havia algum recado na secretária eletrônica.

-- Provavelmente é o senhor Li. Ele disse que me deixaria um recado assim que já estivesse com o resultado dos exames.

-- Mas você deu o nosso número de casa, Shi?

-- O caso dele é preocupante, Shu. Além do mais, ele não tem dinheiro para o tratamento e eu achei que poderia ajudá-lo sem cobrar um centavo se quer dele.

Shunrei correu até o namorado e encheu-lhe de beijinhos, enquanto o elogiava.

-- Ah, mas meu namorado é uma pessoa maravilhosa mesmo! Tão dedicado, tão altruísta.

-- Imagina, Shu. Não custa nada ajudar o próximo, você não acha?

-- Claro. Bem, veja então a mensagem de uma vez por todas.

Assim que Shiryu apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica para escutar a mensagem, qual não foi a surpresa ao ouvir que fora Saori quem lhes deixou um recado.

-- Olá, Shiryu e Shunrei! Aqui é a Saori. Como vocês estão? Estou ligando para dar-lhes dois comunicados. Primeiro: Julian e eu marcamos a data do nosso casamento. Casaremos no dia 23 de maio. Segundo: gostaria muito de convidá-los para passarem as semanas das festividades aqui no Japão. Chamei Hyoga, Ikki e os outros, e espero que vocês possam vir também. Além do mais, acho que já está mais do que na hora de eu ser apresentada à Shunrei e vocês conhecerem o Julian, meu futuro marido. Beijinhos. Liguem-me.

-- Uau! – disse Shiryu assim que escutou a mensagem inesperada de Saori. -- Isso sim é algo que não esperamos todos os dias.

-- Verdade. Muito legal da parte da sua amiga Saori ter nos convidado para as festividades.

-- Verdade. A Saori cresceu comigo e com meus amigos-irmãos no orfanato. Apesar de sermos bem diferentes, economicamente falando, algo naquela época nos fez fortalecer a nossa amizade, nos tornando pessoas inseparáveis, apesar de toda a distância.

Shunrei abraçou o namorado e recostou a cabeça sobre o tórax do rapaz. Fechando os olhos, ela sorriu involuntariamente enquanto falava:

-- É muito bonito saber que vocês são bem unidos.

-- Somos a família que nunca tivemos.

Abrindo os olhos, a garota dos cabelos longos, presos em uma trança, observou Shiryu por alguns segundos antes de perguntar:

-- Emtão, você acha que no Japão faz muito frio na noite do Natal?

* * *

Aquele ano o Kashima Antlers conquistara o título de campeão japonês. Se no ano passado o time não fizara uma boa campanha, atualmente, o Kashima Antlers era o melhor, conquistando facilmente a vitória. Mas o sucesso não ocorreu por um acaso. O Kashima investiu todas as suas economias na contratação de novos jogadores. Dentre eles, o melhor jogador japonês da atualidade. Seiya Ogawara, quem auxiliou a equipe na conquista da vitória.

O campeonato acabara há algum tempo e Seiya simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com o seu tempo livre. Normalmente, quando o namorado de Saori estava fora do país, em viagens de negócios, o jogador de futebol e a bilionária empreendedora costumavam sair juntos. Todavia, agora que Julian Solo estava no Japão e passava todos os seus dias junto da jovem senhorita Kido, Ogawara estava completamente deixado de lado, com o tempo todo sendo desperdiçado em fazer absolutamente nada.

-- Vai, Ash! Manda o Pikachu encher o outro Pokemón de porrada! – gritava Seiya diante do televisor, empolgadíssimo com o anime que estava assistindo.

O telefone tocou. Seiya ignorou completamente a campainha que tocava incessantemente. O anime estava, definitivamente, mais interessante que qualquer ligação.

-- Pára de tocar, telefone chato! – diz o garoto para o telefone, sem retirar os olhos castanhos da televisão. -- Não, Ash! Não usa esse Pokemón não! É uma cilada, sai daí!

O telefone continuou tocando. Farto do barulho que o desconcentrava, Seiya levantou-se aos gritos e foi atender o aparelho.

-- Droga! Agora que o Pikashu ia encher o outro Pokemón de porrada! – disse aos berros o menino enquanto pegava o telefone na base. -- Alô! – disse grosseiramente o jogador.

-- Seiya? – perguntou Saori do outro lado da linha A rica garota sentiu-se extremamente embaraçada com a forma na qual o amigo acabara de lhe tratar. -- Desculpa, Seiya. Eu ligo depois...

-- Saori! – diz o menino desesperado, sentindo-se surpreso com o telefonema da amiga -- Não desliga Saori! Foi mal aí, Sassá! É que eu...

-- Vendo Pokemón de novo, Seiya?

-- É. – falou o menino entre risos. -- Mas me conta, por que me ligou?

Depois de rir do amigo que continuava assistindo a programas de criança, Saori contou as suas novidades, por assim dizer.

-- Oficializei a data do meu casamento com o Julian. – falou ela empolgada.

-- Ah, que bom, Saori. – disse Seiya completamente desanimado com a novidade.

Não que Seiya não estivesse feliz pela amiga. Sim, ele estava muito contente por Saori, porém, por alguma razão ele não sabia ao certo porque se sentira tão mal de repente com a notícia recebida. Talvez, com a Saori se casando, ele não tivesse mais ninguém para sair com ele e passar horas agradáveis ao seu lado.

-- Seiya? Por um acaso você não ficou feliz por mim? – indagou a menina rica completamente surpresa com a reação inesperada do amigo.

-- Ah, não é isso não, Saori. – tentou explicar-se o garoto o melhor que pôde.-- É que o dia hoje não está muito bom.

-- Bem, mas eu acho que vou poder te animar com uma outra notícia.

-- A é? – perguntou curioso -- Conte-me.

-- Você está cordialmente convidado para participar da festa que darei no Natal e no Ano Novo. E antes que você diga que não, eu já te aviso que chamei o Shun, o Hyoga e o Shiryu.

O jogador de futebol, no mesmo instante em que acabou de escutar Saori contar a novidade, ficou animadíssimo com a possibilidade de rever seus amigos mais queridos. Finalmente, após tanto tempo separados, Seiya e seus amigos tornariam a se ver e matariam a saudade que os matava diariamente.

-- Claro que eu vou, Saori!

-- Ah, maravilha! Assim que tudo estiver mais organizado eu volto a te ligar.

-- Valeu, Saori. Beijão, amiga!

-- Beijos, Seiya. – disse a menina aos risos.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Julian, que estava no mesmo aposento que a namorada lendo um livro sobre antiguidades, parou imediatamente com a leitura e se concentrou na namorada que o olhava sorridente.

-- Falou com o Seiya?

-- Sim. Ele ficou muito animado com a festinha que estou organizando.

Julian deixou o livro sobre a mesa oval que estava à sua frente. Levantando-se, se dirigiu até a namorada que estava próxima à janela, enlaçou seus braços na fina cintura e, beijando-lhe o pescoço, ele murmurou:

-- E pelo visto a minha garota também está super animada com os preparativos.

-- Estou mesmo, Juju. Eu cresci com esses meninos e agora que todos nós nos separamos, eu sinto muita falta deles.

-- Olha que assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes, heim?

-- Não precisa ficar. Você é o amor da minha vida. Eles, por outro lado, são a família que eu sempre sonhei em ter um dia.

-- Nesse caso, sentirei-me honrado em entrar para a sua família.

Saori beijou o namorado extremamente feliz em em saber que Julian a compreendia e que considerava os seus amigos de infância a sua família.

-- Ah, amor! Por isso eu te amo tanto.

Assim que tornou a beijá-lo, Saori desenlaçou-se de Julian e falou:

-- Já volto, querido. Vou passar um fax para a fundação para mandar algumas faturas deste mês.

-- Vai lá, amor. Não sairei daqui até o seu retorno.

Quando Saori saiu do aposento, Julian caminhou lentamente até um retrato que estava sobre a mesa na qual o seu livro encontrava-se apoiado. Pegando o porta-retrato, ele o olhou debochadamente, enquanto dizia baixinho e com voz de desdém:

-- É simplesmente inacreditável como uma garota tão cheia de classe e elegância como a Saori considera reles órfãos seus... irmãos!

**Continua...**

* * *

_Eu gostaria muito de agradecer a minha amiga Nina Nevianni por toda a força que ela vem me dando na construção dessa fic. Nina, você é muito querida! Suas fics são um poço de inspiração para mim. Obrigada mesmo, por tudo!_

_O que seria de mim sem a minha beta amadíssima que corrige todos os meus textos na maior boa vontade? Eu sei, eu não seria ninguém. Hannah Montana, te amooooo!! Hahahahahahahaha!! Eu juro que vou aprender a escrever ShiShu! Mas é como eu te disse, fofura ao extremo é muito, mas muito difícil pra mim._

_O que falar do Julian? Nossa, eu amo escrever o Juju! Ele é tão fofo, tão lindo, tão rico, tão insuportável... Por isso que sou louca por ele, afinal, ele é a minha versão masculina, bem, ele seria, caso eu fosse rica que nem ele. Hahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Acreditem, o Ikki ainda vai aparecer e quando ele surgir na fic, ai ai, vocês vão gamar nele._

_Beijão, amores! Por favor, deixem recadinhos dizendo se gostaram da fic até o momento, porque eu tô me divertindo tanto com esse enredo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Quando o helicóptero tocou o solo, o chefe do hospital San Raffaelle estava já aguardando a chegada de Isabella Pierotti. O percurso do estúdio fotográfico até o nosocômio durou menos de cinco minutos, como fora previsto pela modelo à pessoa com quem falou por telefone. Durante o percurso, a cabeça da jovem artistas encheu-se de pensamentos diversos. Primeiro a tensão ocorrida com o telefonema inesperado, depois, a imagem de Julian Solo estampada na capa do jornal _Corriere Della Sera_, daquela manhã.

-- Sr. Steffani. - cumprimentou Isabella assim que desceu do helicóptero -- Como ele está?

-- Srta. Pierotti. - disse o chefe do hospital assim que a menina o cumprimentou -- A clínica em que ele está internado o mandou assim que o derrame ocorreu.

-- E como ele se encontra neste exato instante? - perguntou a modelo conforme era conduzida para o interior do hospital, até a ala da UTI.

-- Infelizmente não sabemos dizer ao certo se as seqüelas serão ou não permanentes.

-- Eu posso vê-lo agora?

-- Sim, mas seria melhor que a senhorita falasse primeiro com o médico responsável pelo caso.

-- Está bem. Vamos então.

Logo que desceram pelo elevador até o andar de número 9, médico e visitante andaram a passos largos e apressados por um espaçoso corredor; as paredes brancas, o piso quadriculado em preto e branco possuíam cadeiras, bebedouros e máquinas de café para que visitantes assim como Isabella, pudessem repousar e matar a sede. Na metade do extenso corredor, eles dobraram à esquerda e seguiram cerca de três portas até ficarem diante de uma porta de madeira com as iniciais Dr. P. Cartani. O chefe do San Raffaelle deu duas batidas na porta e antes que escutasse qualquer tipo de som, ele entrou na pequena sala.

-- Doutor Paolo. A Srta. Pierotti está aqui ao meu lado.

O jovem médico de cabelos curtos e enrolados levantou prontamente enquanto dizia:

-- Faça-a entrar, sim?

Isabella passou diante do doutor Steffani e caminhou até a mesa em que Paolo a aguardava de pé. Cumprimentaram-se e rapidamente a modelo tomou assento. Assim que ela se acomodou, o médico foi bastante direto:

-- Apesar do quadro agora ser estável, infelizmente, o derrame nos é bastante preocupante.

-- Ele pode vir a sofrer outros derrames, doutor?

-- O paciente sempre acaba gerando a probabilidade de ter outras vezes a moléstia. Contudo, em pacientes como ele, os danos são ainda maiores.

-- Você diz isso pelo Alzheimer**(1)**, não é?

-- Sim, senhorita. Talvez, assim que ele abrir os olhos, ele não se recorde de muitas coisas de sua vida, inclusive, da senhorita.

Os olhos de Isabella prontamente encheram-se d'água. A garganta ficou seca e os lábios permaneceram imóveis. A respiração tornou-se ofegante. A pele, naturalmente branca, tornou-se ainda mais pálida do que o habitual. Isabella não se sentia bem. Por alguns instantes a cabeça pôs-se a girar e a visão sumia devagar.

-- Srta. Pierotti. - disse o médico ao ver à sua frente a menina apresentando um quadro nada agradável. -- Senhorita Pierotti! - chamou o médico, mas a garota não respondia ao seu chamado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Paolo apertou o botão sobre a sua mesa e comunicou em desespero:

-- Preciso de ajuda urgente em minha sala.

O médico chefe do hospital, que permanecera do lado de fora do recinto, abriu a porta violentamente e correu na direção da garota.

-- Senhorita Pierotti, responda!

Uma enfermeira que correra ligeiro até a sala do terapêutico, providenciou um remédio para medicá-lo na veia da paciente.

Assim que o medicamento começou a fazer efeito, Isabella despertou assustada, dando-se conta do que acabara de escutar.

-- Diz que não é verdade, doutor! - disse aos soluços conforme as enormes lágrimas escorriam por sua face angelical.

-- Infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer, srta. Pierotti. Com o derrame, é provável que muitas seqüelas tenham abalado a região em que o Alzheimer afeta o cérebro com mais voracidade. Ele já vinha apresentando retrocessos e o novo quadro mostra, pelas tomografias, que esta parte em questão foi bastante debilitada.

Procurando acalmar-se, Isabella respirou fundo e deixou que as lágrimas aos poucos secassem. Já não era fácil lidar com a doença que se desenvolvera em um período tão curto. Agora, com este novo agravamento, a menina não sabia ao certo de que forma agir.

-- Posso vê-lo, doutor Cartani?

-- Sim, senhorita.

Isabella levantou-se da cadeira ainda um pouco tonta. A garota caminhou até a porta, deonde entrara e antes que pudesse sair da pequena sala, ela indagou:

-- Acredita que já esteja na hora de providenciar a organização da etapa final, doutor?

O médico, que estava um pouco mais atrás da menina, voltou-se em sua direção, fixando o par de olhos castanhos sobre aqueles olhos claros tão doloridos com o choque causado da notícia. Aproximando-se da pequena bilionária, ele pegou levemente em suas mãos delicadas e sem deixar de fitá-la, ele falou:

-- Apesar de ainda achar que o chamado da última etapa ainda esteja um tanto quanto distante, acho que seria de bom grado começar a pensar a seu respeito. Fale com os advogados e os deixe a par da situação.

-- Está certo, doutor. Agora vamos.

Saindo aturdida da sala do doutor Paolo Cartani, Isabella foi guiada pelo médico até a ala norte do hospital. Durante o percurso, ela viu muitos enfermos em cadeiras de rodas e macas. Alguns estavam com aparência agradável. Outros, no entanto, pareciam derrotados. Na ala em que se encontrava a unidade de terapia intensiva, pessoas comuns assistiram a artista internacional parar diante de um vidro que dava para a cama de um homem entubado.

-- Ele já saiu do coma e está sedado, descansando. Prepararei tudo para que a senhorita possa entrar e falar com ele.

-- Ele vai poder me escutar?

-- Sim.

-- Obrigada.

Paolo entrou por uma porta lateral. Isabella não retirou os olhos do homem doente desde que o avistara. Desviando o par de olhos azuis do paciente por alguns segundos, ela procurou por seu celular na bolsa de mão que portava. Quando o pegou, ela discou alguns números e aguardou que a pessoa a quem chamava a atendesse rápido.

-- Alô. - disse a voz de uma garota do outro lado da linha.

-- Minu. - falou Isabella com a voz embargada de choro -- Eu preciso de você aqui comigo.

* * *

Acelerando a mais de 310 km, o piloto sentia a sua cabeça ir para trás devido à força da gravidade. Lutar contra o seu peso era uma missão quase impossível. Nessas horas, o duro treinamento na academia era bastante louvável pelo piloto da escuderia _rossa _**(2)**.

Ikki Amamiya sentia prazer com toda a adrenalina que um carro de Fórmula 1 lhe proporcionava. Curvas de alta velocidade faziam o seu coração disparar. O som inigualável do motor Ferrari soava como a mais extraordinária melodia, composta pelo maestro mais talentoso do mundo.

Antes de tornar-se primeiro piloto da equipe italiana, Ikki era apenas um dos pilotos de testes. Durante dois anos, o garoto passou os seus dias frustrados trabalhando como alguém incumbido de dizer aos pilotos oficiais da escuderia a forma na qual o carro se apresentava; o que estava adequado e o que precisava ser arrumado. Todavia,naquele ano, o japonês consagrou-se com a oportunidade de participar do circo da Fórmula 1, oficializando-se como competidor. Em seu primeiro ano, Amamiya surpreendeu a todos tornando-se o primeiro corredor a obter o título de campeão mundial. Anteriormente, há alguns anos atrás, esta proeza quase foi obtida por Lewis Hamilton, um jovem inglês que, se não fosse tão imaturo, teria se consagrado como um piloto prodígio. O fato é que se os ingleses sentiram-se frustrados com as promessas não conquistadas pelo jovem Hamilton, os japoneses finalmente puderam limpar a imagem de que todos os seus corredores eram homens despreparados e sem o mínimo talento.

-- Muito bom o seu desempenho. – disse o engenheiro ferrarista via rádio, assim que Ikki cruzou a linha de chegada.

-- Quanto? – perguntou o garoto com voz indiferente.

-- Bateu o recorde da pista com o tempo de 1 minuto e 24 segundos**(3)** . Pode trazer o carro para o box.

-- Está bem.

A Ferrari deu mais uma volta por quase toda a pista até entrar no estreito corredor que dava para os boxes. Quando parou o carro, Ikki retirou o volante e o pousou sobre o automóvel. Depois, retirou o capacete e as luvas. O mecânico, que conversara com ele até segundos atrás, foi ao seu encontro logo que o viu.

-- Como sempre – falou o homem cumprimentando o piloto. -- você esteve fantástico na pista!

-- Valeu. Mas eu achei que fosse fazer um tempo mais alto.

-- Sério? O carro não está bem ajustado?

-- Me parece que ele está entrando muito de frente nas curvas e demorando um pouco para engatar a primeira marcha.

-- Você andou reclamando disso desde antes de ontem, se não me engano. Se você me der uns vinte minutos, eu dou uma olhada no carro.

-- Não. Não precisa. Acho melhor esperarmos até que voltemos de férias para resolvermos alguns ajustes necessários.

-- Por mim tudo bem. Ainda temos tempo antes de oficializarmos o novo carro.

Ikki olhou para o céu e o viu um pouco mais escuro do que a última vez que o observou. Se horas atrás o sol ainda brilhava timidamente no firmamento, após as duas horas em que esteve na pista testando os novos ajustes e melhoramentos da nova Ferrari, o tempo passou voando sem ele perceber.

-- Acho que por hoje já é suficiente. - falou Ikki assim que se deu conta do horário.

-- Também acho. Vou lá falar pro pessoal que já estão dispensados e que só nos veremos no mês que vem, quando voltarmos das férias.

-- Ué, você não vai para a festa de final de ano que a equipe dá anualmente?

-- Vou sim. Mas você sabe, é tanta gente naquele negócio, que ver todo mundo é quase impossível.

-- Bem, então até mais tarde. - disse Ikki acenando para o amigo. -- Mas já aviso, saio daquela festa depois de exatos cinco minutos.

O mecânico deu uma risada alta e gostosa, achando realmente graça do que o piloto acabara de falar.

-- Você não tem jeito mesmo não é, Ikki? Ganha uma fortuna e se recusa a fazer sacrifícios tão irrelevantes quanto este.

-- Sacrifício é ficar em um carro de Fórmula 1, lutando contra a gravidade durante 1 hora e meia.

-- Pensa assim, cara. Fica na festa um tempo. Pode ter certeza que vai ter um monte de mulher gata dando mole pra você.

-- Bem, se realmente tiver uma gostosa me dando mole, pode ter certeza que vou traçar sem dó nem piedade.

-- Como se qualquer mulher tivesse objeção em ser "traçada" por você.

-- Verdade. Ser irresistível é a melhor dentre todas as tarefas que preciso realizar no meu dia-a-dia.

* * *

Em seu interior, o restaurante lotado ressoava uma sinfonia de copos e talheres. Os garçons atarefados andavam de um lado para o outro, procurando servir os seus clientes da melhor forma possível.

Em uma mesa próxima à lareira do estabelecimento, duas garotas estavam conversando enquanto esperavam o seu pedido chegar para que pudessem almoçar. Uma das meninas era alta, longos cabelos ruivos, pele extremamente alva e olhos azuis-piscina. A outra, de estatura mediana, tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes.

-- Então hoje, pela manhã, ele recebeu alta do hospital, Isah? - perguntou a jovem mais baixa que bebericava um pouco de seu vinho tinto.

-- Sim, Minu. Hoje eu fui até o hospital assinar a sua ficha e o levei para a clínica. - respondeu a ruiva assim que pousou a taça de vinho na mesa.

-- E como ele está?

-- Infelizmente, o derrame prejudicou-lhe a fala. Claro, ele ainda consegue se comunicar, mas não tão bem quanto o fazia. Os médicos disseram que uma fonoaudióloga pode ajudá-lo a se expressar melhor.

-- Sinto muito, Isah. - falou a garota à amiga à sua frente, acariciando as suas mãos ternamente.

-- Obrigada por todo o apoio, Minu. - disse a garota abrindo um tímido sorriso. -- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você ao meu lado.

Um homem aproximou-se da mesa das garotas trazendo consigo uma bandeja repleta de comida. O garçom as serviu. Depois pediu-lhes licença e se retirou prontamente.

Isabella pedira macarrão com aspargos e lulas**(4)**, enquanto que Minu escolhera um risoto de cogumelos e aspargos**(5)**. Ao final, ambas haviam pedido sobremesa.

-- Bem, Minu, eu não te chamei para o almoço para falar sobre doenças. - falou Isabella assim que provou o macarrão com aspargos e lulas. -- Na realidade, gostaria de te fazer um convite.

-- Um convite? - disse Minu antes de experimentar o risoto de cogumelos e aspargos.

-- Sim. Esta noite, irei à Modena para a festa de final de ano que o Luca di Montezemolo**(6)** dá a todas as pessoas que trabalham pra ele: sejam mecânicos, pilotos da Fórmula 1, assim como algumas pessoas que detêm ações de suas companhias.

A modelo bebericou um pouco de seu vinho, passou levemente o guardanapo sobre seus lábios rosados e então explicou:

-- A questão é que eu não quero ir sozinha naquela festa. Antigamente, eu sempre tinha companhia, mas agora, não tenho com quem ir. Infelizmente, não posso deixar de estar presente. Negócios são negócios, você sabe. Por isso, será que você poderia ir comigo à festa?

-- Ah, Isah. Eu até iria, mas não tenho roupa pra ir nesse lugar todo chique e elegante.

-- Não seja por isso, Minu! - falou uma Isabella alegre. -- Assim que terminarmos o almoço, vamos às compras!

-- Mas Isabella, eu nem ao menos tenho dinheiro para comprar algo tão...

-- Isso você pode deixar comigo, amiga! - interrompeu a ruiva. -- O almoço, o vestido e sua entrada na festa de logo mais a noite fica tudo por minha conta! Sou eu quem estou te convidando e seria muita ignorância da minha parte se não bancasse todas essas coisinhas tão baratinhas. Por favor, amiga, tenho 48 bilhões de Dólares! Acha que vou falir gastando uns 20 mil Euros em vestido, bolsa, sapato, cabelo e maquiagem? Imagina! Estamos falando de mera esmola.

Minu e Isabella se tornaram grandes amigas quando pré-adolescentes. Isabella fazia aulas de equitação no clube em que os pais de Minu trabalhavam. Apesar de menina rica, a jovem Pierotti jamais deixava de relacionar-se com pessoas abaixo de sua camada social. Seu pai, Alfredo Pierotti, costumava instruir a filha da seguinte forma: "Branco, ou negro. Rico, ou pobre. Tudo isso não importa. Contanto que a pessoa tenha um bom caráter, seja esforçada e lute dignamente por uma vida melhor, o resto é apenas resto.". E era justamente desta forma que Isabella costumava enxergar a amiga humilde. Minu podia não ser rica, porém, era uma garota repleta de doçura, inteligência fenomenal, bonita, de boa indole e caráter exemplar. E daí que a garota de olhos verdes jamais teria dinheiro para comprar uma roupa da marca Prado? Qual o problema se ela jamais morar em uma mansão no bairro mais nobre de Milão? Dinheiro não é tudo na vida. Pessoas honradas, descentes e verdadeiras amigas, essas sim não têm preço.

-- Bem, Isah, se você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, eu ficaria extremamente feliz em te acompanhar nesta festa elegante.

-- Ótimo! Assim que terminarmos o almoço, vamos às compras.

Apesar de Minu quedar-se completamente encabulada com as regalias que Isabella lhe proporcionava. Aparentar, vez por outra, ser uma dama da alta sociedade milanesa era bastante divertido e excitante. Minu sabia que encontraria naquela festa pessoas com alto poder aquisitivo e que todos a confundiriam com uma garota rica. As vezes, a menina de baixa estatura, achava que a jovem Pierotti fazia tudo aquilo para conseguir mais um de seus caprichos. Entretanto, lá no fundo de sua consciência, ela sabia que a modelo andava passando por uma situação nada agradável e que a sua companhia a faria sentir-se melhor. Pensando bem, o que a artista passara naquela última semana, fora, sem sombra de dúvida, um momento conturbado, que a deixara fragilizada.

Quando saíram do restaurante, Minu e Isabella pegaram um táxi e se dirigiram ao centro da cidade, onde todas as lojas mais elegantes, das marcas mais famosas do mundo se encontravam. Piazza del Duomo, lugar em que é fácil encontrar lojas como Prada, Armani, Cavalli... Nomes mundialmente famosos que atraíam as pessoas com o seu requinte e bom gosto. Contudo, era fato que a maioria da população milanesa estava longe de usufruir roupas tão caras quanto aquelas. Em alguns casos, o preço de um reles tubinho Armani, custava, para uma pessoa comum, de salário mensal razoável, muito mais do que ela mesma ganharia em muitos anos de sua vida.

Desceram do automóvel e caminharam pela galeria de lojas e restaurantes. A arquitetura tornava o lugar imponente. No centro da galeria, um touro era uma atração a parte. As pessoas costumavam dizer que pisar na pintura do animal e girar ao redor do próprio eixo, fazia com que a pessoa adquirisse sorte. Todo mundo, sem exceção, procurava transformar-se em uma pessoa afortunado. Obviamente, Minu e Isabella fizeram questão de vivenciar a tradição. Não que Isabella precisasse de muita sorte, mas deixar de possuí-la era algo que ela jamais admitiria deixar de ter.

-- Venha, Minu. - disse a modelo puxando a amiga pela mão, assim que concluíram a tradição milanesa. -- Tem um vestido do Roberto Cavalli que vai cair como uma luva em você.

Puxando Minu por uma das mãos, as garotas cruzaram o corredor à esquerda, desviando-se das pessoas que andavam calmamente pela galeria. De repente, as meninas pararam diante de uma vitrine em que um vestido estava exposto em um manequim. O vestido longo de veludo preto possuía em suas longas mangas pequenos e delicados cristais. Uma fita prata trançava toda a parte do busto. Um broche de cristal, em formato de coração encontrava-se no final do decote. A saia rodada e comprida, tocava o chão levemente.

-- O vestido não é lindo, Minu? - perguntou Isabella com os olhinhos azuis brilhando de admiração.

-- Sim, Isah. - falou Minu maravilhada com a roupa diante dela -- Ele é perfeito!

-- Achou mesmo? - indagou a modelo voltando seu olhar na direção da amiga.

-- Sim. Ele é muito lindo.

-- Então ele vai ser seu, Minu.

A menina de estatura mediana espantou-se com as palavras da amiga. O vestido era lindo, mas a menina dos cabelos castanhos não imaginou, em momento algum, vestir algo tão glamouroso quanto aquilo.

-- Isah... - gaguejou a jovem -- Eu não poderia...

-- Assim que vi esse vestido, eu logo o imaginei em você.

-- Mas Isah...

-- Você é perfeita para usá-lo.

-- Mas ele é muito caro e eu...

-- Páre com isso, Minu! - disse Isabella irritando-se com a amiga -- Desde quando dinheiro é problema para mim? Por favor, Minu, deixe-me presenteá-la com este vestido.

-- Está bem, Isah.

A jovem Pierotti estava realmente certa ao dizer que aquele vestido e sua amiga Minu combinavam perfeitamente bem. A roupa caíra-lhe de forma majestosa, deixando-a ainda mais delicada.

-- Agora que já achamos a sua roupa, te aprontar para a festa de logo mais a noite será uma tarefa extremamente fácil. Venha, as nossas compras estão apenas começando!

Sem chances para refrear o animo excessivo de Isabella, Minu deixou-se guiar pela amiga, sentindo-se, de certa forma, uma garota muito fortunada e feliz.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

1) A Doença de Alzheimer é uma doença do cérebro, degenerativa, isto é, que produz atrofia, progressiva, com início mais freqüente após os 65 anos, que produz a perda das habilidades de pensar, raciocinar, memorizar, que afeta as áreas da linguagem e produz alterações no comportamento. Retirado do site: Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 .br/artigo.php?150

2) Rossa: palavra italiana que significa vermelha

3) O Recorde no circuito de Maranello, na cidade de Modena, até o momento é de 1min. e 18seg.

4) Macarrão com aspargos e lulas, prato retirado do livro: Grande Cozinha: Massas, que a minha amada Betta-Reader indicou como prato bom e sofisticado.

5) Risoto de cogumelos e aspargos, prato retirado do menu do restaurante milanês Milano Ristorante italiano, encontrado no site: Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /welcome.html

6) Luca di Montezemolo é o presidente das seguintes companhias: Ferrari (desde 1991) Maserati (desde 1997), presidente da FIAT (desde 2004), da Feira Internacional de Bolonha e da Luiss (Livre Universidade Internacional de Estudos Sociais de Roma),Confindustria (desde 2003), uma organização patronal italiana semelhante à FIESP, por exemplo. Montezemolo também é conselheiro do periódico _La Stampa_ de Turim.

* * *

_E como prometido, finalmente o Ikki apareceu! Por favor, se eu não o colocasse nesse capítulo, certeza que a fic não seria voltada a ele._

_Ah, gente! Maior peninha da Isah no começo do capítulo. Eu sei, ela consegue ser impossível quando está empolgada com alguma coisa (a Minu que o diga!), mas ela é muito fofa!_

Mais uma vez, tenho o dever de agradecer a minha beta-reader e a linda da Nina. Ambas têm sido fantásticas e cheias de certezas de que eu vou conseguir levar essa fic até o final. Grazie, ragazze!!

Outra pessoa maravilhosa que começou a ler a minha FanFic e me encheu de elogios foi a linda da Saori-Tohru. Muito obrigada, amiga!! Suas palavras foram muito apreciadas por mim. Te amo!! E dia 17 é nóis na AF!! Hahahahahahah!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

A gravata preta acabava de ser ajustada no pescoço do garoto de cabelos compridos quando o telefone tocou. Antes de atender o aparelho, o homem ainda ficou admirando o seu reflexo no espelho. Estava extremamente bem vestido, usando um terno Armani que a grife o presenteara. A expressão rabugenta mostrava completa desaprovação.

Em dias normais, Ikki Amamiya jamais sairia de casa usando uma roupa tão formal quanto a que estava vestido. Entretanto, naquela noite, ele se via obrigado a trajar-se de modo elegante. Sexta-feira à noite, o que seria uma boa pedida para sair à procura de garotinhas tolas que fariam de tudo para ficar com ele, o piloto deveria ir a uma festa que a escuderia Ferrari organizara. O homem não conseguia parar de pensar: "Droga de festa! Não vai ter uma menina gostosa que eu possa pegar naquele lugar de grã-fino!".

Dirigindo-se até a sala, Ikki ouviu o telefone tocar mais algumas vezes até que finalmente o atendeu mal humorado.

-- Sim?

-- O carro acabou de chegar, senhor.

-- Obrigado, já estou descendo.

Assim que colocou o telefone no gancho, o piloto olhou para o relógio que estava em seu pulso esquerdo. Estava na hora. O ponteiro maior apontava para o número 10. Já o menor, estava posicionado no número 6. Eram já 10h30 e a festa começara há muito tempo atrás. Não adiantava mais enrolar. A noite era uma criança e estava apenas começando. Para Ikki, o calvário seria longo e o matadouro encontrava-se ainda muito distante.

-- Só espero que tenha um "rango da hora" - disse o menino antes de trancar a porta e sair em direção à festa.

Durante o trajeto até o local da cerimônia, Ikki pensou nos próximos dias em que estaria em Tóquio, no Japão. Seu irmão Shun ligou avisando-lhe que Saori Kido os estava convidando para passar o final do ano junto dela, seu noivo e seus amigos do antigo orfanato no qual foi criado. A princípio, o garoto rebelde não gostou muito da idéia de passar o Natal e o Ano Novo junto de tantas pessoas. Porém, pensando melhor, apesar de todo aquele clima festivo o incomodar, rever as pessoas com quem tinha apreço, não seria de todo o mal. Querendo não admitir, no fundo ele tinha consciência de que sentia falta de seu irmão e seus amigos.

Quando o automóvel estacionou, o piloto arregalou o par de olhos claros diante da cena formada do lado de fora. À entrada do loco no qual se realizava a cerimônia, um tapete vermelho estendia-se entre duas colunas apinhadas de fotógrafos, jornalistas, paparazzi e curiosos.

Logo que saiu do veículo, flashes de todos os lados fotografavam o garoto que procurava chegar o mais rápido possível no prédio onde a festa acontecia. No meio do caminho, uma jornalista baixinha e gordinha o deteve em seu trajeto, indagando:

-- Sr. Amamiya, quais os planos da equipe para o ano que vem?

O piloto ignorou completamente a repórter, enquanto mentalmente a xingava com mais de uma dúzia de palavrões que conhecia. Quando finalmente chegou ao hall de entrada, ficou fascinado com a construção neoclássica que compunha os grandes salões.

Um dos seguranças indicou as escadarias mais ao fundo. Ikki subiu-as imediatamente. Chegando ao andar superior, não foi difícil encontrar a passagem que dava acesso à festa, devido a música alta, as pessoas conversando e a iluminação preparada exclusivamente para a ocasião.

Um homem alto e careca prontamente recepcionou Ikki até a sua mesa que ficava próxima ao palco em que mais tarde algum artista famoso se apresentaria. Assim que sentou-se, um garçom serviu-lhe uma taça de champanhe. O piloto sorveu um pouco de sua bebida enquanto observava o ambiente amarrotado de pessoas. À mesa, uma plaquinha indicava alguns nomes em letras garrafais: Massa, F. e A. R.; Amamiya, I.; Pierotti, I. e Setsuna**(1)**, M. Então Ikki dividiria a mesa com mais algumas pessoas àquela noite. Será que ele seria o único solteiro? Ele sabia que as iniciais Massa, F. e A. R. significavam Felipe e Anna Rafaela Massa**(2)**. Pelo visto o companheiro de equipe estaria acompanhado da esposa. Já os outros dois sobrenomes eram um verdadeiro mistério. Bem, quer dizer, Pierotti parecia um nome conhecido, apesar do piloto não saber ao certo da onde o recordava. Por outro lado, Setsuna não era nada familiar. Seriam um casal de namorados? E quão importantes eles eram para dividirem a mesa junto dele e de Felipe? Não que Ikki se importasse de ficar ao lado de desconhecidos, pelo contrário, era até muito agradável deixar de ficar junto de pessoas famosas e esnobes, como muitas das vezes em que não suportou o estrelismo exagerado de alguns artistas.

Os pensamentos do garoto dispersaram quando um casal se aproximou da mesa em que ele estava sentado.

-- E ai, Ikki, tudo bem? - disse o homem de cabelos escuros -- Lembra da Rafaela?

-- Olá, Rafaela. - falou Ikki cumprimentando amistosamente a esposa de Felipe. -- Prazer em revê-la.

-- O prazer é todo meu,Ikki. – disse a loira de cabelos lisos.

Assim que Felipe e Rafaela se sentaram, o mesmo garçom que servira bebida a Ikki, serviu champanhe ao casal que acabara de acomodar-se à mesa.

-- Me disseram - disse Felipe assim que tomou um pouco de sua bebida -- que você ficou até tarde testando o carro. Teve algum progresso?

-- Que nada. O carro ainda precisa de alguns ajustes. Se não fosse pela festa, eu ainda estaria naquele autódromo.

Massa deu uma gostosa risada, aproximou-se um pouco mais do rapaz de olhos azuis e sussurrou em um tom que era possível ser escutado pela esposa:

-- Eu só não concordo com o que você acabou de falar para não zangar a Rafa. Além do mais, ainda estou achando que aquela bendita suspensão traseira vai me causar um sério problema.

-- A minha suspensão estava ruim também no começo dos testes. Mas eu pedi pro Luiggi dar uma averiguada e ele e o engenheiro fizeram algumas mudanças.

-- Verdade? – falou Felipe de maneira empolgada, esquecendo-se completamente da presença da companheira que mantinha-se calada à mesa. -- Eu ia pedir para darem uma olhado na minha Ferrari. Por alguma razão ela ainda está muito desequilibrada.

-- Se você der um jeito na suspensão, certeza que o carro fica mais fácil de guiar.

-- Ah, eu não acredito nisso! - falou Rafaela em meio aos risos -- Francamente, vocês lidam com carros o dia inteiro. Não acredito que ainda sobra assunto para tratarem após horas de treinamento.

Felipe deu uma gostosa risada, puxou a esposa para que pudesse beijá-la carinhosamente nos lábios e em seguida falou:

-- Ah, amor! Sabe como é... Somos homens e temos uma necessidade natural de nos interessarmos por...

-- Futebol, corrida e esportes violentos?

Foi a vez de Ikki dar risada. Na realidade, Rafaela tinha absolutamente toda a razão. Homens, normalmente, gostavam de esportes que a maioria das mulheres simplesmente abominavam. Aliás, Ikki ainda pagava para ver uma mulher que se interessasse pelo menos por _Fórmula 1_.

-- Digamos que estes são os nossos passatempos. - falou Ikki animadamente -- Além do mais, trabalhar na _Fórmula 1_ não é exatamente um trabalho, não é Felipe?

-- Exatamente, Ikki. Dirigir um carro a mais de 300 km/h é uma brincadeira e tanto.

-- Ah, claro que é. – falou a Sra. Massa sem retirar o sorriso dos lábios. -- E bater o carro contra um muro também é super divertido pelo visto.

-- Divertido eu não diria. – comentou Ikki. -- É um risco que vez por outra precisamos correr.

Inesperadamente, enquanto Felipe, Rafaela e Ikki conversavam animadamente, duas mulheres se aproximaram da mesa. O homem que as guiara aos seus assentos, acomodou-as em suas cadeiras e apresentou-as aos demais.

-- Senhores, e senhora, estas são as senhoritas Isabella Pierotti e Minu Setsuna.

-- É um prazer conhecê-los senhores Ikki Amamiya e Felipe e Rafela Massa. - falou a garota ruiva sorrindo para os três companheiros de mesa. -- Eu sou Isabella Pierotti e esta - apontou a modelo para a garota morena ao seu lado -- é Minu Setsuna.

Foi Rafaela quem puxou assunto assim que Isabella apresentou ela e a amiga.

-- É realmente um prazer conhecê-las.

-- O prazer é todo nosso. - cumprimentou Minu.

Alguns minutos depois, os garçons começaram a servir os convidados com uma entrada sofisticada. Carpaccio de Abacaxi, Alface e Atum ao Molho de Iogurte. Algo que, definitivamente, não se comia todos os dias.

-- É muito bom ter a companhia de vocês em nossa mesa. - comentou Rafaela sorridente. -- Eu já estava ficando entediada em ouvir os garotos conversando sobre carro de _Fórmula 1_.

Minu deu uma gostosa gargalhada, olhando de esguelha para Isabella que degustava a sua salada.

-- Infelizmente, não poderemos contar com a ajuda da Isabella.

-- Ela se interessa por _Fórmula 1_? - perguntou a Sra. Massa abismada.

-- Ela é simplesmente uma entendedora do assunto.

Ikki e Felipe que estavam calados saboreando a comida, voltaram suas atenções à modelo que sorria sem jeito para os companheiros de mesa.

Amamiya, que não havia prestado muita atenção na ruiva quando esta se juntou a eles, notou-a mais atentamente naquele momento. Isabella, certamente, era uma mulher muito bonita. Os traços delicados de seu rosto, os olhos azuis extremamente claros, os lábios carnudos... Não notá-la era tarefa quase impossível. Ele seria um homem muito tolo se não reparasse nela. Já Minu era uma mulher com atrativos normais. Bonita, era bem verdade, mas não tão encantadora quanto Isabella.

-- Então temos uma entendedora de _Fórmula 1_ à mesa? - perguntou Felipe curioso.

-- Ah, eu me interesso muito pelo esporte, digamos assim.

A garota comeu um pouco mais de sua entrada e então perguntou:

-- E sobre o que vocês conversavam, se é que posso saber?

Ikki, que não retirara o par de olhos azuis da menina que estava sentada ao seu lado, prontamente respondeu.

-- Falávamos sobre os testes que já começamos a fazer no novo carro.

-- Soube que ainda é muito cedo para dar qualquer parecer.

-- Sim. - falou Ikki -- Os testes ainda estão no começo e já estamos tendo alguns probleminhas.

-- Falta ainda muito equilíbrio?

-- Infelizmente sim. - confirmou Massa -- Além do mais, esse ainda é um protótipo do que, no ano que vem, será de fato o nosso carro.

-- Fiquei sabendo que o projetista vai fazer algumas mudanças no design do carro.

-- Exatamente. Felipe e eu demos uma olhada nos desenhos. O carro está muito mal alinhado. Esse ano, várias vezes, foi difícil manter o carro balanceado.

-- Era bem visível ver os esforços de vocês em manter a máquina com bom desempenho nas curvas. Perderam velocidade exagerada nas curvas de alta velocidade.

Meia hora mais tarde, os garçons serviam o jantar aos convidados. Lagostim salteado no gengibre com arroz preto e molho roman, uma espécie de risotto nobre.

Inesperadamente, as luzes do salão diminuíram, a movimentação dos garçons cessou e um homem alto caminhou ao palco, desviando dos músicos que já ocupavam seus lugares, até se aproximar do microfone para anunciar:

-- Senhoras e senhores, é com imenso prazer que ela retorna para nos alegrar nesta noite especial. Com vocês, Laura Pausini.

Aplausos ecoaram pelo estabelecimento enquanto a cantora de estatura mediana, cabelos lisos ao ombro e nariz um tanto quanto avantajado começava o seu espetáculo.

_Marco se ne è andato e non ritorna più. E il treno delle 7h30 senza lui..._**(3)**

As pessoas pareciam hipnotizadas com a melodia triste. Cantavam em alto e bom som, enquanto mexiam-se de um lado para o outro, entusiasmadas.

Contudo, Isabella e Ikki pareciam um tanto quanto deixados de lado, em um universo completamente paralelo ao que os convidados estavam sintonizados. Amamiya fez um gesto à ruiva, convidando-a para ir junto dele para fora do salão. Isabella gesticulou para que ele fosse na frente e que brevemente ela o alcançaria. Virando-se para Minu, que estava acompanhando o show, a garota levou os lábios até um dos ouvidos da amiga e comunicou:

-- Vou dar uma saidinha. Essa cantora me dá nos nervos.

-- Está bem, não demora. - falou Minu prestando o mínimo de atenção possível na amiga, acreditando que brevemente ela estaria de volta à festa.

Isabella levantou-se ligeira da cadeira e caminhou apressada entre as mesas. Ninguém conseguia fazer mais nada exceto manter os olhos vidrados na artista. Quando saiu da festa, a menina viu Ikki de costas, próximo as escadarias.

-- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. - disse Isabella aproximando-se de Ikki, quedando ao seu lado.

Entre risos, Ikki respondeu:

-- Estava aqui pensando; se não fosse pela sua presença, essa festa teria sido um verdadeiro fiasco para mim.

Foi a vez de Isabella rir, sentindo as bochechas corarem ligeiramente. A modelo precisa admitir, o homem à sua frente tinha uma boa forma física, cabelos que, apesar de mal cuidados, tinham um certo toque peculiar que lhe chamava a atenção. Além do mais, aquele par de olhos azuis hipnotizavam-na, fazendo-lhe recordar o passado.

-- Na realidade, eu decidi vir à festa na última hora.

-- Eu também. Digamos que eu não costumo me socializar.

Os dois gargalharam. Quando cessaram os risos, Isabella perguntou:

-- Então, você ainda quer voltar para a festa?

-- E voltar a ouvir aqueles gritos de taquara rachada? Não obrigado. Agora eu sei por que o tal Marco foi embora para nunca mais voltar. - o homem olhou então mais atentamente a garota à sua frente, sorriu indagou -- O que me diz de darmos o fora daqui?

-- Algum lugar em mente? - perguntou a modelo marotamente.

-- Um lugar no qual eu possa comer algo mais apetitoso do que essa frescurada que nem ao menos sei o nome.

-- Então vamos, porque eu estou faminta!

Descendo as escadarias apressadamente, cruzaram a porta principal, saindo do estabelecimento. Na rua, Ikki sinalizou para um táxi que prontamente estacionou para que os dois pudessem entrar no veículo.

-- Para onde? - perguntou o taxista assim que piloto e modelo entraram no carro.

Instantaneamente, Ikki e Isabella entreolharam-se. Não haviam pensado em um destino. Tudo o que tinham em mente era sair daquela festa completamente sem graça.

-- Eu conheço um lugar que serve uma pizza deliciosa. - disse Ikki à ruiva. -- Mas não é absolutamente nada comparado ao lugar em que estávamos até minutos atrás.

-- Bem... - disse a menina um pouco duvidosa, afinal, ela costumava transitar pelos estabelecimentos mais elegantes, em vez de espeluncas sem nenhum requinte. -- Se você diz que a comida é boa, então vamos!

-- Motorista, para a pizzaria _I Grandi Fratelli_.

-- É pra já, senhor.

Fazendo um retorno no cruzamento mais à frente, o táxi seguiu pela avenida principal, virando à direita na terceira curva. Alguns metros depois, o motorista estacionava diante de um pequeno restaurante que, à primeira vista, parecia estar quase vazio.

Saíram do carro e caminharam em direção à porta de entrada. Assim que adentraram o local, Isabella arregalou os olhos. A menina estava extremamente chocada com o estado do lugar em que Ikki a levara. As mesas de madeira estavam em um péssimo estado. As toalhas quadriculadas estavam cheias de manchas. As cadeiras, também de madeira, estavam descascando. Poucas eram as pessoas que jantavam naquele local. Ademais, os clientes que ali se jantavam, não tiravam os olhos do casal elegante que acabara de chegar em trajes de gala.

-- É aqui o lugar? - falou a modelo com voz de desdém, olhando maldosamente o restaurante que o piloto a trouxera.

-- Acredite. - disse Ikki caminhando ao lado de Isabella, entre as mesas, até encontrar um lugar vazio e o mais confortável possível. -- A comida vale a pena.

Foi impossível para a modelo deixar de levar suas rememorações ao ex-namorado que, em seu primeiro encontro, levou-a para degustar comida francesa de inigualável qualidade. Em pensar, que apesar de toda a mágoa, rancor e ódio que ainda sentia por aquele homem, ele possuia uma única qualidade: o bom gosto.

Antes de acomodar-se, Isabella pegou alguns lencinhos de papel dentro da bolsa e passou-os na cadeira, tentando limpá-la o melhor possível. Quando se sentou, ela retirou mais alguns lencinhos de dentro da bolsa e os passou no seu lado da mesa.

-- Você costuma sempre vir aqui?

-- Sim. Os mecânicos e eu costumamos vir comer pizza depois dos treinos.

Um garçom alto e de cabelos raspados se aproximou da mesa e perguntou:

-- Gostariam de pedir?

Ikki olhou para Isabella que estava completamente desconfortável por estar naquele restaurante. Era bastante visível que a menina não se sentia a vontade. Contudo, parecia que o homem sabia exatamente o que fazer para tornar aquele encontro repentino em algo inesquecível.

-- Traga uma pizza Quattro Stagioni**(4)** e dois chops de vinho.

-- É pra já, senhor.

Definitivamente, aquilo não poderia ser chamado de encontro. Para a menina ruiva, aquela espelunca e a grosseria do homem em fazer o pedido sem consultá-la, tornavam aquela noite a pior de toda a sua vida. Bem, não exatamente a pior, porque alguém já lhe dera esta dor profana. Mas, era bem provável, que a pizzaria imunda estavesse em seu top 10, em situações mais embaraçosas e que deveriam ser olvidadas rapidamente.

O garçom retornou rapidamente trazendo as bebidas e os aperitivos.

-- Antes que você se recuse a comer, experimenta. - falou Ikki indicando os aperitivos à mesa. -- Até o meu engenheiro, que é extremamente fresco gostou de comer aqui.

Amamiya tinha que admitir, Isabella era tão esnobe quanto algumas pessoas com quem trabalhava. Seu engenheiro mesmo, ao vir a primeira vez ao restaurante, se recusava a provar a comida. Porém, de tanto Ikki insistir para que ele a provasse, o companheiro de trabalho experimentou um pedaço de pizza, a mesma que ele pedira para ele e Isabella. Verdade era, que o engenheiro gostou tanto da comida que retornou várias outras vezes.

-- Está bem. - disse Pierotti relutante -- Mas se eu não gostar do aperitivo, eu me levanto e vou jantar em outro lugar.

-- Eu garanto que você vai gostar. - disse o piloto com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. -- Vamos, experimente!

Sentindo uma certa repugnância, a ruiva pegou uma bruschetta**(5)** que estava no canto do prato, levou-a à boca e a experimentou.

-- Uau! - disse a garota assim que engoliu o alimento. -- Isso é muito bom, Ikki!

-- Eu te disse, Isabella. - falou ele dando risada enquanto pegava uma bruschetta no prato -- Pelo visto você duvidou totalmente de mim, não foi?

-- É. - disse a garota bastante sem jeito -- Eu realmente duvidei que a comida daqui fosse tão boa.

Alguns minutos depois, o mesmo garçom que lhes serviu as bebidas e o aperitivo, trazia-lhes a pizza. Quando o homem se retirou, Ikki perguntou curioso:

-- E então, o que você fazia na festa?

-- Bem, digamos que eu fui só para "bater cartão".

-- Muitos conhecidos?

-- Sim, muitíssimas pessoas conhecidas naquela horrível festa! Se eu não aparecesse, nem que fosse por 20 minutos, eu teria alguns probleminhas, por assim dizer. E você? Vai me dizer que pilotos são obrigados a dar o ar da graça?

-- Infelizmente sim. O Felipe se diverte bastante com a esposa, como você pôde notar. Mas eu... Não aprecio aquele tipo de lugar. Digamos que o meu lugar é mais parecido com este daqui. - ele viu que Isabella ia argumentar algo a respeito do que acabara de dizer e prontamente explicou-se -- Sim, eu sei, esse lugar é extremamente simplório, nada comparado aos lugares em que você, provavelmente, frequenta. Mas eu fui criado a minha vida inteira em lugares como esse, em que a aparência não é levada tão em conta.

-- Entendo. - a garota fez uma pausa, comeu mais um pedaço da sua pizza e tornou a conversar. -- Há um tempo atrás, eu costumava ir a muitas festas como a desta noite. Sempre havia alguém para me fazer companhia e distrair-me. Mas agora, - falou em tom tristonho. -- As coisas não são mais as mesmas.

-- Não se trata de "coisas", Isabella. Trata-se de pessoas. E apesar de eu ser completamente anti-social, acredite, de vez em quando eu tenho vontade de estar ao lado de alguém, seja a pessoa quem ela for.

-- No meu caso, eu diria que rever e conviver com quem eu convivia antigamente, bem, não é mais possível.

-- Eu sei exatamente como é. Isso me acontece frequentemente.

Ambos de repente acharam muito estranho aquele tipo de conversa que estavam tendo. Isabella, quando mais nova, tivera um namorado por quem era imensamente apaixonada. Contudo, o que ela pensava ser amor verdadeiro, tornou-se, na realidade, uma dor jamais cicatrizada. Já com Ikki, em sua adolescência, namorou uma garota muito doce. Os dois eram extremamente apaixonados. Porém, por uma fatalidade do destino, seu grande amor teve de deixar esse mundo para olhá-lo e guiá-lo junto das estrelas. Ele ainda a amava muito e, talvez, jamais deixaria de amá-la.

O esquisito, era que falar sobre decepções e passados ainda tão recentes fazia com que se sentisse menos solitário, mais abertos um ao outro. Um via no outro a chance de poder contar e se expressar a respeito de tudo que os envolvia, sem medo do que um poderia dizer, ou pensar a respeito do outro.

-- Mas, - começou Ikki a puxar conversa, após alguns segundos em silêncio -- como vai ficar a sua amiga quando descobrir que você não vai mais voltar para a festa?

-- Oh, meu Deus!

Isabella começou a gargalhar ao recordar-se que abandonara completamente a sua melhor amiga na festa. A pobrezinha provavelmente estava à mesa junto de Felipe e Rafaela, segurando um candelabrado. Uma pontinha de culpa instalou-se em seu coração.

-- Não acredito que me esqueci da Minu!

-- Normalmente, as mulheres quando saem comigo, só têm olhos para mim.

-- Ah, conta outra, Ikki Amamiya! Nem tudo gira ao seu redor, sabia?

-- É, só a maioria das coisas, Isabella Pierotti!

Os dois começaram a gargalhar um pouco mais alto e as poucas pessoas que ainda freqüentavam a pizzaria, os olhou de maneira curiosa. Verdade era, que um casal vestido em trajes elegantes era, definitivamente, muito, mas muito incomum em um lugar como aquele.

Quando os dois cessaram as risadas, Isabella se levantou da mesa e anunciou:

-- Se você me der licença por alguns segundinhos, vou avisar a Minu para que ela pegue um táxi na saída da festa.

-- Claro, sem problemas.

A modelo perguntou a um dos garçons a direção do banheiro feminino. Educadamente, o homem indicou-lhe para caminhar até o final do estabelecimento e virar à direita, onde o banheiro feminino se encontrava.

Quando a modelo adentrou o toalete, rapidamente ela procurou em sua bolsa pelo celular. Assim que o encontrou, ela o retirou e discou o número de telefone da amiga que estava impresso em sua memória. O telefone tocou uma, duas, três vezes... No momento em que a ruiva desistia de localizar a garota, Minu a atendeu.

-- Onde você está, Isah? - dizia a garota com a voz extremamente alta devido o barulho ao fundo.

-- É uma longa história, Minu. Eu peço desculpas por ter sumido da festa, mas juro, foi por uma boa causa.

-- Por um acaso a boa causa é o homem que estava na mesma mesa que a gente?

-- Ele mesmo, amiga! Mas olha só, liga para o Gianluca, o meu chofer, e peça para ele te levar para casa quando você quiser. Eu já havia pedido a ele que ficasse atento, caso eu quisesse voltar da festa com ele.

-- Está bem, eu ligarei para ele assim que o show terminar.

-- A chata da Pausini ainda está cantando?

-- Não, ela já terminou. O Fiorello**(6)** está se apresentando agorinha mesmo.

-- Ah, não acredito que estou perdendo o show do Fiore! Ele já imitou o Giovanni Muchacha?**(7)**

-- Já sim. E daqui a pouco vai imitar o Corcunda de Notre Dame**(8)**.

-- Só não vou me chatear porque a companhia do Ikki está muito agradável, apesar do local imundo em que ele me trouxe.

-- Vocês não foram jantar em um restaurante 5 estrelas?

-- Que nada! Mas sabe, a comida daqui é tão boa quanto!

-- Oh, por favor, Isah, conte-me tudo amanhã pela manhã!

-- Contarei sim. Agora preciso desligar e voltar para a mesa. Beijos, querida, e mais uma vez mil perdões.

-- Tudo bem, querida. Até amanhã.

Isabella tornou a guardar o celular na bolsa. Saiu do banheiro e retornou à mesa. Logo que Ikki a viu sorridente ele falou em tom gozador:

-- Mais um pouco e ia pedir para uma das garçonetes ir atrás de você.

-- Não é porque eu costumo fugir de festas que eu também tenha o hábito de escapar de encontros em pizzarias desconhecidas pulando pela janela do banheiro.

-- É bom saber disso. Da próxima vez eu te levo para comer alguma coisa no restaurante da esquina.

-- Oh, meu Deus! Não se acostume.

O restante do jantar foi bastante divertido. Risadas, bom humor e animação eram facilmente estampadas nas faces do casal que acabara de se conhecer.

Quando os dois saíram da pizzaria, Ikki chamou um táxi para que levasse ambos aos seus lugares de destino. Primeiro, ele pediu para que o motorista deixasse Isabella no Hotel Real Fini**(9)**, no qual estava hospedada. Depois, ele seguiria caminho até o Rechigi Park Hotel**(10)**.

Assim que o táxi estacionou, Isabella ainda demorou um pouco, despedindo-se de Ikki.

-- Você realmente me surpreendeu, Amamiya. Há muito tempo não me divertia tanto quanto na noite de hoje.

-- Então isso me rendeu pontos para te chamar para um próximo encontro?

-- Certamente que sim. - disse a garota corando as bochechas -- Mas, só poderemos nos ver após as festividades de final de ano. Eu terei de viajar ao Japão à trabalho. Estarei em Tóquio durante duas semanas.

Ikki soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e entre risos falou:

-- Mas que coincidência! Eu também irei a Tóquio passar as festas de final de ano junto de meu irmão e meus amigos de infância. Quem sabe nós não nos cruzamos durante um desses dias?

-- Eu adoraria. Tenho certeza que nos encontraremos.

-- Eu vou te ligar para combinarmos, afinal, encontros inesperados como o de hoje precisam acontecer mais vezes.

-- Aguardarei você entrar em contato. Me recuso a deixar de vivenciar algo tão bom quanto o que tivemos esta noite.

Uma pausa assustadora instalou-se no veículo. Incomodada, Isabella abriu a porta do táxi, saiu do veículo, virou-se para Ikki e falou com a voz embargada:

-- Bem.. boa noite, Ikki. E muito obrigada.

-- Boa noite, Isabella.

A menina se virou e caminhou para a entrada do hotel. Perguntou-se se aquela sensação estranha que estava sentindo em seu estômago permaneceria cada vez que tornasse a encontrar-se com Ikki. Há anos não se sentia daquele jeito abobalhado e agora que tornara a ter as sensações esquisitas apoderarem-se de seu interior, ela não queria deixar de senti-las.

O táxi deu sinal para sair da vaga em que estava estacionado. O piloto sentiu o ar faltar-lhe imaginando que a qualquer instante estaria distante da garota Pierotti. Ele já tivera encontros inesperados antes e com as mais diversas mulheres. Contudo, aquela noite parecia-lhe diferente, dando-lhe a impressão de que Isabella não seria apenas mais uma das milhares de garotas com quem já teve um caso insignificante.

Quando o carro estava prestes a sair, Ikki pulou do banco gritando:

-- Pára!

O motorista freou o automóvel bruscamente. O piloto pegou um bolo de dinheiro, jogou ligeiro às mãos do motorista, abriu a porta e antes de sair disse:

-- Fique com o troco. - falou ele sabendo que a quantia que dera ao taxista era extremamente alta. -- Isabella! – gritou Amamiya, enquanto corria na direção da garota, sentindo o seu coração pulsar freneticamente.

Isabella virou-se antes de chegar à porta de entrada e avistou Ikki correndo para junto dela. O garoto se aproximou da menina, enlaçou seus braços ao redor de sua fina cintura e, inesperadamente, beijou-lhe ardentemente nos lábios. Isabella possuía um sabor especial, algo que ele mesmo não sabia descrever. Definitivamente, ela era muito diferente das outras garotas com quem costumava saír.

A ruiva retribuiu o gesto da mesma forma, deliciando-se com cada toque, cada gosto do homem que impregnava-lhe a boca. Ele a tocava sedento de desejos e ela o tinha entre seus dedos da forma mais faminta na qual já se apresentara a um homem. Com ele as coisas funcionavam de um modo nada convencional. Tudo nele era diverso dos demais, inclusive, seus toques, seus lábios e as emoções que apoderavam-se dela.

O beijo cessou. Os dois permaneceram silenciosos, fitando-se sem saber o que deveriam dizer um ao outro. Não que as coisas precisassem ser oficializadas com uma única palavra. Os gestos já falavam por si só. Entretanto, era preciso que algo fosse dito para que as coisas se desenvolvessem da forma que ambos desejavam.

Corajosamente, Isabella foi quem tomou a iniciativa.

-- Sobe comigo? - perguntou a moça já puxando o piloto por uma das mãos e preparando-se para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Ikki interrompeu a atitude da modelo. Ele a freou e antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, a indagou:

-- Tem certeza?

Amamiya não soube ao certo o que o levou a fazer aquele tipo de pergunta. Na realidade, ele costumava dar a mínima às reações femininas, sobretudo quando as mulheres com quem flertava jogavam-se facilmente em seus braços. Era fato: Isabella Pierotti o afetou de forma extremamente positiva.

Os olhos azuis claros brilharam intensamente, o sorriso malicioso instalou-se nos lábios carnudos da garota e facilmente ela respondeu:

-- Mais do que tudo nessa vida.

O casal entrou no hall do hotel decorado de forma clássica. Os tapetes persas escuros combinavam com os móveis finos espalhados pelo recinto. Os candelabros presos no teto do hall iluminavam o ambiente, tornando-o aconchegante e um tanto quanto romântico. Os dois cruzaram o salão de entrada até a recepção. Isabella pediu as chaves da suite presidencial e assim que as possuía em mãos dirigiu-se com o acompanhante ao elevador.

Subindo até a cobertura, Isabella e Ikki trocaram ainda um grande e esplendoroso beijo apaixonado, deixando as pessoas que estavam junto deles completamente sem fôlego.

Quando chegaram ao último andar, uma porta larga de madeira apareceu diante deles. O casal saiu do elevador, Isabella girou a chave na fechadura da porta e no minuto seguinte adentraram no quarto no qual a menina estava hospedada.

Espalhados por todo o chão estavam os tapetes persas. Cortinas vermelhas combinavam com os móveis em tom marrom escuro. Dois sofás escuros estavam dispostos horizontalmente, separados por uma mesinha de madeira com superfície de vidro. Do lado direito do cômodo ficava uma escadaria de degraus escuros. As escadarias davam para um quarto luxuoso. Também com o chão coberto por tapetes persas, uma cama de casal era enfeitada com várias almofadas. Na parede, atrás da cabeceira do leito, havia um espelho imenso tornando o aposento mais claro do que este parecia ser. Uma escrivaninha próxima à janela possuía um arranjo de flores campestres, um bloco de notas, canetas e um laptop de última geração. Na parede, diante do leito, uma televisão de plasma estava pendurada. Do lado esquerdo do cômodo ficava um grande closet e um banheiro em mármore com banheira e cabine com ducha.

-- Então é aqui que você está hospedada? - disse Ikki boquiaberto. -- Não é a toa que você é uma garota um tanto quanto...

-- Fresca? - disse Isabella aos risos, dando beijinhos no homem que não retirara a mão da cintura da menina desde que chegaram ao quarto.

Conforme os beijos se tornavam mais intensos, Ikki guiava Isabella até um dos sofás. Ele a colocou delicadamente em uma posição confortável e lentamente começou a despi-la. Os beijos intensificaram, conforme os toques sutis transformavam-se em carícias mais repletas de desejos.

A partir daquele instantes, as intenções que iniciaram como reles divertimento, se convertiam em sentimentos profundos, instalando-se, mesmo que lentamente, nos corações abalados do casal que, a cada segundo, tornava-se um único ser.

Timidamente, o sol iluminava o quarto onde a jovem ruiva dormia serenamente. A neve parara de cair, mas as janelas e as ruas continuavam repletas de gelo. Lá fora, poucas eram as pessoas que transitavam pelas vias congeladas.

* * *

Os olhos azuis lentamente se abriam, acostumando-se aos poucos com a claridade que entrava no cômodo. A menina sentou-se no leito, passou as mãos nos olhos, esfregando-as com certa violência, e assim que sentiu-se desperta o suficiente, percebeu que estava sozinha. Ikki desaparecera e isso a afligiu bastante. Aquela noite fora tão perfeita, tão maravilhosa... Fazia anos que ela não possuía uma companhia tão cativante quanto ao do piloto. Mirando o travesseiro ao lado do seu, um papel dobrado chamou-lhe a atenção. Desdobrando o bilhete, Isabella o leu atentamente, surpreendendo-se com o seu conteúdo.

_Isabella,_

_Foi tudo muito bom, mas tive que dar no pé._

_A gente se esbarra por ai._

_Ikki Amamiya_

Ikki fora curto, direto e nem um pouco afetuoso. Não que Isabella quisesse que palavras ternas brotassem daquele texto. Pelo contrário, ela estava pouco se importando se o piloto fora ou não gentil em sua carta. Amamiya, assim como muitos homens com quem já dormiu, eram apenas casos esporádicos, sem a criação e desenvolvimento de emoções; Para Pìerotti, aquela noite fora uma diversão não planejada que rendeu-lhe prazeres inimagináveis.

Quando finalmente deixou o bilhete em segundo plano, a menina pegou o seu celular na bolsa, que estava no andar de baixo, na sala, e assim que o ligou, ela viu que havia um recado na caixa-postal. Acessando a caixa de recados, ela escutou:

-- Isah, é o Shun. Só estou te ligando para avisar que nós partiremos para Tóquio daqui a três dias, no aeroporto internacional de Milão, às 10h da manhã. Meu irmão está vindo para cá e você finalmente poderá conhecê-lo. Mais tarde eu voltarei a te ligar para que possamos combinar o horário para dar maiores detalhes. Beijos, fofa... Estilo e glamour, sempre, belíssima! Shun.

A menina ouviu toda a mensagem do amigo e assim que a escutou, ela a apagou. Discou então uma combinação de números e viu que o telefone ainda estava desligado. Provavelmente, Minu ainda estava dormindo, devido ao horário que chegara da festa. Isabella não poderia ficar parada todo o tempo. Haviam coisas para fazer e ela precisava se aprontar para a viagem que faria a Tóquio dali a três dias. O tempo era curto e ainda haviam tantas coisas pendentes... Corre, Isabella, o tempo está passando!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**1)** Setsuna foi um sobrenome criado pela minha amiga e escritora de _FanFics_, Nina Nevianni. Portanto, devo, mais do que tudo, creditá-la por ter criado este sobrenome. Caso também deseje utilizar-se desta criação, favor creditar a Nina.

**2)** Felipe Massa e Anna Rafaela Bassi casaram-se no dia 30 de novembro. Logo, é óbvio que Rafaela adquiriu o sobrenome do marido, tornando-se desta maneira a sra. Massa.

**3)** Trecho da música La Solitudine da cantora italiana Laura Pausini. _Marco se ne è andato e non ritorna più. E il treno delle 7h30 senza lui... _significa:_ Marco foi embora e não volta mais. E o trem das 7h30 sem ele... _

**4)**Quattro Stagioni: pizza de mussarela, calabresa, margherita e quatro queijos (um quarto da pizza com cada sabor).

**5)**Bruschetta: é originária das regiões do Lazio e de Abruzzo, derivada da palavra "bruscato" que significa tostado ou torrado, quer seja no forno ou na grelha. A clássica bruschetta é feita com uma fatia de pão italiano rústico, de farinha escura e grossa, de casca dura, tostada na grelha, esfregada com alho, untada com abundante azeite e polvilhada com sal e eventualmente com pimenta-do-reino. Há, porém, incontáveis variações para se preparar uma boa bruschetta. Na Toscana, o pão local, feito sem sal é guarnecido com "fagioli al fiasco", ou seja, feijão branco cozido com ervas e alho ou então, com "cavolo nero", couve picado bem fininho e aferventado em água e sal.

**6) **Fiorello, ou Rosario Fiorello, é um artista italiano que atua, canta e apresenta programas radiofônicos e televisos. Fiorello, na maioria das vezes, apresenta-se como uma espécie de comediante, lembrando o conhecido comediante brasileiro Ary Toledo, mas mil vezes mais engraçado, diga-se de passagem. Ele é adorado pelos italianos (e não italianos, como eu.).

**7)** Giovanni Muchacha é o apresentador do Art Atack da Disney, na Itália. O Fiorello, em seu programa de variedades chamado Stasera Pago Io, costumava imitar Muchacha, fazendo algumas piadas e paródias sobre ele e como o apresentador da Disney costumava ensinar as crianças a criar coisas espetaculares, usando apenas papel, tesoura e cola.

**8) **No mesmo programa do Fiorello, Stasera Pago Io, o apresentador tinha um quadro em que criava paródias sobre o Corcunda de Notre Dame, tornando o personagem trágico e, ao mesmo tempo, hilariante.

**9)**Hotel Real Fini. Hotel de 5 estrelas, em Modena, encontrado através do site: www.hotelrealfini.it/

**10)**Rechigi Park Hotel. Hotel de 4 estrelas, localizado em Modena ele possui um site www.rechigiparkhotel.it/.

* * *

_Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pela demora em postar este 4° capítulo. Fui viajar e voltei domingo agora. Logo, correndo pra poder adiantar a fanfic o quanto for possível._

_Gostaria muito de agradecer o apoio da Ninguém-Sam (do site Anime Spirit)! É muito bom receber comentários, ainda mais quando estes são belos elogios. Obrigadíssima!_

_Bem, por fim, eu peço desculpas pelo imenso capítulo que escrevi e que os farei ler. Contudo, seria impossível criar dois capítulos para esta situação tão repleta de sentimentos e acontcimentos inesperados._


End file.
